Endeavors of a Double Life
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: Kagome is a new transfer student to Shikon Academe for Girls. When she meets up with a roudy group of female teens looking for someone to spy on the guys at Taisho Acadame for Boys Kagome will do the imposible. How does becoming one of them sound? Review!
1. Transfer Student

OMG!! I am so excited to write this new fanfic for you guys!! The first three chapters will come flying at you because I already have them written down. Hope you enjoy it and please review!!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha…

* * *

Chapter One: Transfer Student 

Kagome sat on the tiled kitchen floor. Boxes cover the room; filled with possessions of oh so long ago. Cradling a picture in her hands now, she could see just how different she was from the rest of her family. Maybe this was why her mother was sending her away. Maybe this is why she'd be leaving to go to that "exclusive" boarding school up north.

"Kagome, are your things ready?" Her mother asks walking into the kitchen.

"Sure." Kagome replies shoving the picture back into one of the boxes.

"You'll like the boarding school, Kags. I'm sure of it." Her mother smiles lifting a box up into her arms.

"How do you know if you've never been?" Kagome retorts getting up off the ground.

"Give it a chance, hunny. I'm sure you'll have loads of fun." Ms. Higurashi implies walking towards the door.

"Is this because you're pregnant? You remarrying and not having any room in the house?" Kagome asks mocha eyes hard.

"I told you before, it's nothing like that. We just think some independence will be good for you is all." Ms. Higurashi states shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever." Kagome mumbles heading out to the red pickup in the driveway.

Climbing into the front seat of the pickup truck, Kagome watched through the rearview mirror as her step-dad helps pile her things into the back of the truck. Finally when finished, her little brother Sota walks up to the window. Rolling it down, Kagome stretches her hand out of the open glass to ruffle a sniffling Sota's ebony colored hair. Clinging to his sister for a moment longer, Sota finally tells Kagome goodbye. Rolling up the window now, Kagome's mother climbs into the pickup; pregnant belly pressing against the steering wheel.

"Ready kido?" Her mother asks a cheerful expression on her face.

"Let's get this over with." Kagome groans turning in her seat so she can look out the window.

The drive seemed to take forever, although it was only an hour to the boarding school. Stopping in front of the big metal gates, Kagome unbuckles her seatbelt. Pulling the handle and kicking the door open with her right leg, she jumps out of the truck. Reaching for the pickup's back Kagome removes twelve boxes and sets them on the ground. Then waving her left hand in the air she tells her mother to leave. Revving the engine, her mother takes off her only remaining ruminates are a cloud of dust. Wiping her eyes on the sleeves of her shirt, Kagome proceeds in stacking her boxes on top of each other one by one.

"Well, this is it. Shikon Academe for Girls, eh? Mom must definitely think I am a lesbian." Kagome sighs picking up two of the twelve boxes.

"Hey, you must be new!" A voice rings out from behind the gate.

Turning to the voice Kagome sees a girl of about seventeen with long black hair and big brown eyes. She's wearing the school's uniform: long sleeved crimson shirt, gold tie, gold mid-thigh mini skirt, crimson knee high's, and a black pair of clogs. Hiding just behind the girl is another girl who looks to be about fifteen. Wearing the same attire this girl had short blonde hair with black streaks and red-brown eyes.

"You must be the new transfer student Kagome Higurashi." The girl with the black hair smiles.

"Yeah, that's me." Kagome answers rather confused.

"Well, I'm Sango and this is my little sister Kirara." Sango says opening the gate.

"As you said before, my name's Kagome. You can call me Kags though." Kagome replies holding up boxes with one hand and extending the other.

"Need some help?" Kirara whispers from behind her sister.

"I don't want to be a burden." Kagome sighs looking down at the ground.

"Nonsense. Kirara, let's help Kagome move in." Sango exclaims picking up three boxes.

"Kay." Kirara smiles grabbing two.

"Thanks." Kagome murmurs feeling tears brim

_**Maybe mom's right…**_

* * *

That's the end of chapter one!! **Yes Kirara is human** in this story. Hope you like and **please review!!**


	2. feMALE

How was chapter one? Did you like it? Well, here's chapter two!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or his beautiful ears. ;(

* * *

Chapter Two: feMALE

~One Year Later~

"The cheating bastard!" Sango cries clenching her fists.

"What is it this time, Sango?" A girl with red hair and aqua colored eyes asks cocking her head to the side.

"It's Miroku!" Sango exclaims throwing herself backwards onto the bed.

"What else is new?" Kirara replies rolling her red-brown eyes.

"Kags, help me out here." Sango pleads looking to Kagome who is sitting huddled up in a chair.

"What am I supposed to say?" Kagome asks lost.

"She wants you to agree with her. Tell her Miroku's a bastard." A girl about Kirara's age giggles.

"Not helping, Rin." Kirara whispers to her best friend.

"What he do this time, Sango?" The redhead questions once more.

"It's terrible, Ayame! I was passing the Taisho Academe for Boys to meet up with Miroku, and he was feeling up some stupid blonde big boobed bimbo!" Sango screeches slamming her fists down onto the bed.

"Temper, Sango. Don't break the bed." A girl with short black hair and brown eyes warns.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT HELPING, ERI!" Sango growls shaking.

"Sango, what did you honestly expect? The first time you introduced me to Miroku, he grabbed my ass." A girl with black hair and red-brown eyes laughs.

"Same here, Kagura." A girl with long white hair and baby blue eyes agrees raising her hand.

"Who here hasn't?" A girl with long black hair with bangs and brown eyes chuckles.

"Kana, Kagura, and Kikyou are right. Sango, your man is a lecher." Rin states looking at the other nodding females.

"To bad we can't castrate him." Kagura suggests with a devious smile.

"NO!" Sango exclaims eyes as big as saucers. "No castration."

"Who knows what goes through a man's head. Too bad we couldn't have someone go spy on them for a quarter." Kagome heading towards the sink.

"That's it!" Sango cries jumping off the bed.

"What's it?" Kagome replies looking at the wide eyed teens around her.

"Kagome, you're going to spy on the boys at Taisho Academe." Sango demands backing Kagome up into a corner as she tries to escape.

"Crazy girl say what now!?" Kagome gasps shaking her head back and forth.

"Taisho Academe is full of lechers. And you're going to bring some justice." Sango smiles as the other girls start surrounding her.

"Why me?" Kagome asks swallowing hard.

"Because you're the new girl. Plus you seem like a kind of tomboy." Kikyou giggles pulling at the strands of ebony hair.

"Always the new girl, eh? What of I don't want to?" Kagome retorts with a frown.

"Please!" Kirara pleads batting her eyelashes.

"We don't wanna cry anymore." Kana begs tears brimming.

"Fine! I'll do it." Kagome grumbles. "How much will I get paid? I'm not doing this for free you know."

"If you last a quarter, how about $300.00." Kagura offers slipping into her pocket for the wad of cash.

"Kay. When do I enroll?" Kagome sighs holding her breath for a moment.

"Tomorrow. We'll send out the transcript tonight." Sango answers taking Kagome's hand in her own.

"What?" Kagome glowers looking at Sango, the others, and then back to Sango.

"Girls, let's take out man shopping!" Sango exclaims pulling Kagome out the door.

_**Dear god let me survive…**_

* * *

OMG this is going to get good!! Wait until the transformation!! Will Kagome bring justice or falter? Keep reading to find out. **Please review!!**


	3. Katashi Higurashi

**So I put up chapters one and two and you all wanted me to update. Well, since I'm so nice here's chapter three! Please Review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter Three: Katashi Higurashi

Eight crazed female teens cling to their new "boy toy". With the way the girls made up Kagome, you never would have guessed she was a female. Her look was completely changed. No make up and no boobs, she was now what her peers would call an alpha male. They had bought her a brand new wardrobe: Big baggy jeans of black, blue, and red for the weekends, chest compressors (kind of like a girdle for a female's breasts), big baggy t-shirts, baseball caps, a cup to better "accentuate" that area, boxers, cologne, and even a wig. Looking into a full length mirror the scared seventeen year old glared at her reflection. Where was her womanhood? Where was the femininity? Was she actually one of _them?_

"Kagome…you look…like a…man." Sango stutters steeping up beside her friend.

Sango was right, Kagome did look like a boy. The girls had dressed her in a pair of the big baggy jeans they had just bought; the black pair. To go along with the new pants the cup was placed inside so she now looked like she had a quote on quote "little Kagome". Her breasts were compressed with the girdle like thing, so her cleavage was down the shitter now. A big white and black skull t-shirt covered in cologne took place of her usually pink halter top. And on her head placed perfectly was a black cropped wig. No matter how much the girls had tried to plead with Kagome to cut her hair, she just couldn't part with the one thing that she thought made her look beautiful. Turning away from the mirror, Kagome placed her hand on her hip frowning slightly.

"I'm amazed. Kagome, you do look like a guy." Kirara states taking a double take at her once female friend.

"I may look like one, but I certainly don't feel like one." Kagome glowers narrowing her vision.

"Man, if you really were a guy I'd date you." Kagura admits causing a blush to appear on Kagome's cheeks.

"Same here." Ayame giggles pinching Kagome's crimson cheeks.

"Stop, you're embarrassing me. This is all to weird for me to even comprehend." Kagome replies shoving the hand away and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Sorry, Kags. We're really happy you are doing this for us." Rin reinsures her with an adorable smile.

"Yeah sure. At least I'm getting paid." Kagome sighs rolling her mocha orbs.

"Hey, I just thought of something!" Eri exclaims suddenly jumping off her seat on Kagome's bed.

"What is it, Eri?" Kikyou wonders looking to the exasperated teen.

"We don't have a name to put on the transcript." Eri moans falling back into the plush.

"Damnit! I thought we had already taken care of that." Sango groans smacking her palm against her forehead.

"Well, we have to get that transcript out today. Let's think of something." Kirara suggests looking to Kana.

"Well, it is Kagome who is going to be being called something entirely different. Why don't we let her choose?" Kana implies looking to the wide eyed Kagome.

"Me? I'm happy with Kagome, but I guess a guy with a girl's name isn't going to look to good now is it." Kagome breathes blowing a piece of the wigs hair out of her face.

"Not unless you're gay. There's nothing wrong with that but…" Ayame starts biting her lower lip.

"I'm just not it." Kagome states looking to a pondering Sango.

"How about a name that has the letter "K" in it?" Sango questions throwing an idea out there in the open.

"That's actually not that bad of an idea." Kagura agrees bobbing her head up and down.

"A "K" name, eh? Well, I've always liked Katashi." Kagome whispers a small smile gracing her lips.

"Katashi?" Kikyou asks turning up her nose.

"Katashi Higurashi. I happen to like it." Eri giggles putting up the thumbs up sign.

"I like it too." Kirara nods agreeing with Eri.

"Well then Kagome, your new name until the end of the quarter is Katashi Higurashi." Sango states signing the name on the transcript.

"Katashi. It will do for now." Kagome murmurs standing up.

"You want to head over to Taisho Academe right now, Sango?" Rin asks Sango just as she is finished signing the papers.

"Yeah. Besides we have to pick up Katashi's new uniform." Sango replies heading for the door.

"Well, let's get going then." Kagura yawns parading the girls out of the dorm room.

"Coming, Kags?" Kirara calls just as she is exiting the dorm.

"Coming." Kagome smiles nodding her head.

**It's time to say goodbye to Kagome for a little while, and hello to Katashi…**

* * *

That's the end of chapter three. I know the chapters aren't like extremely long, but I am trying to divide the up the chapters evenly b/c I am considering making twenty of them. Well, I hope you liked it. **Please review!!!!**


	4. Room 714

OMG so I am so excited to write you the new chapters. This one is going to be good, so you better leave me some reviews.

Disclaimer: I don not own Inuyasha *cries desperate plea*

* * *

Chapter Four: Room 714

The ride to Taisho Academe for Boys seems to be taking forever. Sandwiched in-between Rin and Kirara Kagome, or rather Katashi sighs heavily. Sitting up ahead of Kagome is Sango in the driver's seat and Ayame in the passenger seat her red hair flying out the open window. Pooling in the car behind them is Eri, Kagura, Kana, and Kikyou. Eyes narrowed as Sango pulls into the Academe's drive, Kagome prepares herself with bags in hand. She wouldn't see Shikon Academe for at least a good three to four months; one murderous quarter spent with lechers and liars. Parking for a brief moment, Sango nods her head giving Kagome the okay to get out of the car. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder she steps out of the vehicle, and drifts over to the open window.

"Are you ready, Katashi?" Ayame smiles whipping hair now dead on her shoulders.

"I guess so. What exactly do I say?" Kagome asks rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Go to the front office, and hand them the forms. Then they'll probably give you a uniform, and a doom room key." Sango answers passing Ayame the signed pieces of paper and such.

"Kay. So I guess this is it then." Kagome sighs taking the papers out of Ayame's shaking hands.

"I'll miss you, Kat." Ayame whimpers to tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'll be back. Ayame, your boy is Kouga right?" Kagome questions getting a mental picture of the dark long haired rouge.

"That's him…" Ayame sniffles wiping away foolish tears.

"He'll be a good boyfriend as soon as I'm finished with him." Kagome chuckles rubbing her hands together.

"Don't forget about, Miroku now." Sango whines making sure she is heard over the laughter.

"No problem, Sango. Those boys won't no what hit, em." Kagome smiles brightly shifting her weight onto her left foot.

"Promise?" Sango demands brown orbs stern.

"He'll hit the floor if her tries anything funny with me around." Kagome growls making a fist.

"Don't get into too much trouble, Katashi." Rin warns raising an eyebrow.

"I'll take care of myself." Kagome grumbles rolling her eyes.

"Later, Kat!" Kirara calls rolling up her window.

"Later!" Kagome shouts as Sango revs the engine.

"Remember why you're here." Kikyou reminds her as the pooling car follows after Sango.

"You got it, boss." Kagome coughs as she is left in a cloud of dust.

Watching from the front of the academe, Kagome looks out towards the open road only to see Ayame's vibrant read hair swishing out of the open window. Sighing heavily Kagome makes her way into the humongous academe. Large columns, wide hall ways, and the symphony of probably a thousand male boarding room students; this is the sight she saw. Trying to prevent having a heart attack, Kagome follows the large arrows down the various halls to the administrative office. Pushing the large brown door open with all of her strength, Kagome fell into the office with a thud. The secretary at the desk gasping shot upright to peer over, and see "Katashi" lying on the floor. Frowning she walks over and kneels by his side.

"Young man, shouldn't you be in class?" The secretary asks lips far from a stretched smile.

"Transfer student." Kagome coughs looking up to meet the secretary's face with her own.

She certainty didn't look like someone who should be working in a boy's academe. She looked like she should be working for a strip club. She had long blonde that hung down past she small framed shoulders. Her eyes were light baby blue coated in thick black mascara and eyeliner. It looked as if she started crying her whole face would be tainted with the muck. Lips ruby red exposed sparkling white teeth that were clenched tightly from annoyance. She was wearing a low red v-neck top that exposed massive amounts of cleavage and her pierced navel. As for her bottom she was wearing a tiny black mini-skirt with go-go boots. Fake fingernails sharp as death gentle laid by her side. In an odd sort of way this woman reminded Kagome of cat woman.

"Transfer student? Do you have your papers?" The secretary questions extending her hand to Kagome.

"Here." Kagome replies passing her the crinkled up papers Sango had filled out.

"Great." The secretary responds smiling now. "Welcome to Taisho Academe, big guy."

"Thanks." Kagome mumbles getting up off the floor now.

"Higurashi Katashi? Well it looks like you'll be sharing room 714 with one of the academe's most favored students." The secretary yawns handing Kagome a dorm room key.

"Favored student?" Kagome wonders holding the small piece of brass in her fingertips.

"Oh yeah. He's a real ball of sunshine." The secretary says sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Here's your uniform."

"Thanks." Kagome mumbles taking the pieces of cloth. The uniform was dark blue. A dark blue button up shirt with matching pants. The over coat was black along with a black tie and socks. The shoes were white sneakers.

"Top floor and stick to your right." The secretary says pointing to the door.

Nodding her head, Kagome heads towards the door. Taking the winding staircase to the top floor, she searches room to room for the number 714. Counting off to herself as she passes, Kagome soon runs into the dorm. Taking out the small brass key, she sticks it into the lock. And then there standing in the doorway is a tall boy of about seventeen with long ebony hair and shimmering violet eyes.

"You must be new." The boy states looking Kagome up and down.

"Yeah…" Kagome trails off eyes nearly falling out of her head. He was so beautiful.

"I'm Inuyasha Taisho, who are you?"

* * *

Ha-ha I'm leaving you at a cliff point. LOL! please review!


	5. Spy at Work

Sorry it has taken me so long to give you this next chapter. I have been really sick with a fever ranging between 99-101. Yeah not very much fun. **Reviews** will make me feel better. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Once again Inuyasha is not mine.

* * *

Chapter Five: Spy At Work

_**~ I'm Inuyasha Taisho, who are you?~**_

The sight of the beautiful teenage boy before her made her jaw nearly hit the floor. Why had cruel fate paired them together? He was just so perfect. His hair was long past his shoulders; a beautiful shiny ebony color. The shine was so great it could put New York City's lights to shame. His eyes were deep amethyst, a shade any girl could just fade right into, cradled ideally by his immaculate cheek bones. His chest although hidden looked as if it had been chiseled by the gods themselves. As for his school uniform his tie was undone hanging loosely across his shoulders; oh how Kagome would have liked to tie this piece of work up. Muscular arms suddenly folding across is gorgeous chest of bronze, Kagome looks up to look into the god's face.

"I asked you a question. Did you hear me?" Inuyasha asks rolling his stunning amethyst orbs.

"Sorry…I'm Kag…I mean Katashi Higurashi." Kagome stutters heart thundering a thousand miles a minute.

"So, you're new to Taisho Academe? Where'd you transfer from?" Inuyasha questions seemingly peering into Kagome's soul.

"Um…does it really matter where I came from? I'm here now right?" Kagome shrugs a tiny sweat drop appearing on her forehead.

"Guess you're right. Well, welcome to the academe anyways. Want a tour of the dorm room?" Inuyasha wonders opening the dorm room door up a bit wider.

"Sure." Kagome replies following Inuyasha into the spacious dorm.

The room was enormous. Covered in head to toe with man's best friend; technology. The first thing that caught Kagome's eye upon taking the first step into the dorm room was the enormous flat-screen HD television mounted on the wall. Lying on the floor was a PS2, PS3, X-box 360, game cube, and Wii. Next to the game systems were racks upon racks of Cd's. From rock to country this guy was loaded. Black leather couches and lazy-boys populated the sitting area along with sports memorabilia and popcorn. Walking along the hardwood floor, Kagome looks up to see a giant skylight. Gasping in amazement she continues to follow Inuyasha into the other rooms.

"This is the bathroom." Inuyasha yawns opening a large mahogany door with a brass handle.

Exposed now was every woman's dream room; despite the urinal. A bathroom complete with a regular toilet, urinal, glass shower, and a ceramic bathtub. Accompanied by all of these things were two sinks, a couple full length mirrors, a Jacuzzis, and even a hot tub built for ten. Head swooning Kagome turns to look at a nonchalant Inuyasha. All these things were indifferent to him; nothing to get ecstatic over.

"And this is your bedroom in here." Inuyasha says slowly drifting off towards the plush leather couch. "When you're finished setting up meet me out here, kay?"

"Right." Kagome nods stepping into the her bedroom.

Once again it was nothing she had ever before seen in her life. The walls were a dark royal blue with a black border. The bed was a king size covered in black satin bed sheets. In the corner of the room was a burrow, and along the side was an enormous closet. In front of the bed was a giant flat screen a little bit smaller than the one in the living room. Tossing her backpack onto the bed with little effort, Kagome grins ear to ear as she goes to meet Inuyasha who is lazily lying on one of the couches.

"Everything to your liking?" Inuyasha yawns sitting up to look at Katashi.

"It's great." Kagome replies still in shock.

"Well, I thought that maybe you'd like to meet some of the guys of Taisho academe." Inuyasha infers now rising to his feet.

"I'm ready when you are." Kagome says trying to hold back the nervousness in her voice. What if she ran into the ruffians who she was supposed to be spying on?

Leading Kagome and himself out of their dorm room, Inuyasha raps on the dorm room door beside their own. Grumbling with impatience a male voice to answers with a growl before opening the piece of wood and brass keeping Kagome and Inuyasha out. Appearing before the two is a boy with mid-length black hair tied up into a ponytail with violet eyes, and a boy with mid-length ginger hair and emerald eyes. Trying to keep the gasp inside her throat, Kagome realizes these are two of the guys she would be spying on.

"Katashi, this is Miroku and Shippo." Inuyasha smiles introducing his friends to a wide eyed Katashi.

"Hey." The ginger haired boy named Shippo replies. This was Kirara's boyfriend.

"What's up." The dark haired boy named Miroku responds. This was the lecher Sango had a hard time controlling.

"Nice to meet you." Kagome swallows extending her hand.

"No need for formal intro's, bro." Miroku comments pushing the hand away.

"Yasha, Ro and I have some stuff we got to get done." Shippo speaks up waving goodbye.

"Alright, I know when to take a hint. Have fun looking at your playboy." Inuyasha laughs motioning for Katashi to move along.

"They're a bit odd." Kagome whispers still focused on the now closed door.

"Yeah but you'll get used to them." Inuyasha chuckled pushing Katashi up to the next dorm room.

Once again Inuyasha takes a balled fist and rams on the locked door three or four times. A loud grumble and the unlocking of the door are the fruits of Inuyasha's labor. There standing in the door way is a boy with long bleach blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. A few feet behind him is another boy with long brown hair and deep cerulean eyes. Both of them were very muscular and seemed to fit the profile of jock.

"Katashi, this is Kouga and my half-brother Sesshomaru." Inuyasha says introducing the buff men.

"New roommate?" The blonde named Sesshomaru asks Inuyasha. This was Rin's man. Damn she was right Sesshomaru is hot.

"Sure looks like it." The other boy with the brown hair comments. This was Kouga, Ayame's tough guy boyfriend.

"Yeah, Katashi is my new roommate. Aren't you going to say something?" Inuyasha asks looking to Katashi's nervous figure.

"Hey." Kagome whispers suddenly walking away.

"Guess he's intimidated by our good looks, Sesshomaru." Kouga boasts slapping five with the blonde.

"He probably thinks you are both boneheads. Later." Inuyasha laughs taking off after Katashi.

"Whatever." Kouga mumbles slamming the door shut.

Not long after catching up with Kagome does Inuyasha stop at the next dorm room. It belongs to the twins. Sending another fist load into the door two figures soon answer to the call. Appearing under the door frame is two ginger headed boys. One has azure orbs, while the other has auburn. Looking at the two of them, Kagome knew that these two were guys she was defiantly going to have to keep her eyes on.

"Katashi, meet Hojo and Akitoki." Inuyasha smiles introducing her to the twins.

"I'm Hojo." The one with the auburn eyes chuckles raising his hand. He was the boyfriend of Eri.

"And I'm Akitoki!" The one with the azure orbs laughs raising his hand. He was the boyfriend to Kagura.

"Nice to meet you guys." Kagome grins looking to Inuyasha.

"Well, we have one more room to hit. Ready, Katashi?" Inuyasha asks heading off towards the last dorm.

"Ready. Later you two." Kagome calls waving goodbye to the twins.

"Later!" The twins yell in unison.

Finally at the last stretch of the dorms Inuyasha stops at the last door on the right hand side. Rapping on the finally door, the unlocking of a bolt can be heard. Pulling open the door is boy with short black hair and brown eyes. Standing beside him is another boy who has long ebony hair and violet eyes. Shaking slightly Kagome backs away from the door.

"Katashi, is something the matter?" Inuyasha asks looking towards the frightened boy.

"Nothing." Kagome replies shaking her head back and forth.

"Well, this is Kohaku and Naraku." Inuyasha says introducing the two of them to his skeptic roommate.

"Hey, Katashi." Kohaku smiles extending his hand out to Katashi. Kohaku was Sango's brother and Kana's boyfriend.

"Hey." Kagome answers shaking it gruffly.

"I'm Naraku, Katashi." The dark haired boy chuckles extending his hand as well. Naraku was currently single, and that just made matters worse.

"Hello." Kagome cringes through clenched teeth as she touches his freezing hand.

"Ready to go back to the dorm now?" Inuyasha asks sensing his roommates tension.

"Yeah." Kagome nods ripping her hand out of Naraku's.

"See you, Katashi." Naraku whispers watching her flee back to the dorm.

Thrusting her key into the lock, Kagome scrambles inside the dorm room. Collapsing onto the floor, Inuyasha soon appears by Katashi's side in an instant. Extending his hand Inuyasha helps Katashi to his feet, and over to the furniture. Sitting him down in the recliner, Inuyasha takes a seat on one of the sofas.

"Are you alright? What's the matter with you, Katashi?" Inuyasha questions looking deep into Katashi's mocha eyes.

"It's that Naraku guy." Kagome hisses teeth clenched tightly together.

"Man, I know he's a little bit strange but you need to relax." Inuyasha states placing a hand on Katashi's shoulder.

"How can I relax? I can't relax after what he did to…my sister." Kagome gulps hiding a bout of tears from Inuyasha's questioning amethyst eyes.

"Your sister?" Inuyasha asks heart pounding.

"Kagome Higurashi, she was raped by that bastard. And then our mother sent her to some boarding school after she got remarried and pregnant." Kagome murmurs thinking back to that cold night in the back parking lot of the school. He had done it right after the drama production.

"I'm sorry to hear that, man. I didn't know Naraku was a spineless bastard." Inuyasha growls now thinking of a poor innocent girl all alone.

"Well now you do. And I suggest that you let the rest of your friends know. I don't know the area too well, but that Shikon Academe for Girls is near by, right?" Kagome asks thinking of her friends.

"You're right. My girlfriend Kikyou goes to that school." Inuyasha suddenly recollects thinking of the dark haired temptress.

"Look out for her then." Kagome swallows hard. Knowing that that bitch Kikyou was going out with Inuyasha was like a punch to the gut.

"I will. Hey, thanks Katashi. I can tell you and I are going to be the best of friends." Inuyasha grins taking a black cell out of his pocket.

"Anytime." Kagome sighs.

_**Another pain to destroy my heart. Inuyasha why must you be so perfect?**_

* * *

How was that? Was is okay? Now that Kagome knows who her friends boyfriends are let the spying commence! Also what will happen with Naraku?


	6. Something's Fishy

OMG I am making a crap load of progress here! Pumping out chapters is pretty easy for me to do though considering half my brain is totally dedicated to fan fiction. I'm sure you guys don't have a problem with that though. Alright enough chat here's chapter six of Endeavors of a Double Life.

Disclaimer: Nope Inuyasha is not mine.

_Italics-Dreams_

_

* * *

_Chapter Six: Something's Fishy

In just a matter of split seconds your life can go from semi-normal to totally insane. Being the new student or at least the newest to Shikon Academe for girls Kagome would most defiantly be the first one chosen to live in the dorm with male Taisho Academe students for the entirety of three months or one quarter. She was bestowed with the privilege of spying on her friend's boyfriends, and exposing them for the slime bags they really were. Her first day disguised as no other than Katashi Higurashi she was fortunate enough to be paired roommates with the super hot Inuyasha Taisho. The downfall to this beauty though was he wasn't single, and he was friends with the boy who had rapped her two years ago in the school parking lot. What luck right?

Now sitting on her back on Katashi's silken bed, Kagome lets her long ebony hair out of the wig that has captured it. Spilling down and out over her shoulders she tosses the wig onto the bedside table. The next thing to be removed is unsightly necktie tied tight against her throat. Loosening the choke hold Kagome throws the necktie across the length of her bedroom until it lands near the door. Her next piece of clothing is the constricting jacket keeping her womanhood locked inside it's fabric prison. Unbuttoning the jacket she works her way to the dress shirt. Yanking that off next is the chest compressing girdle; a major part of her disguise unless of course moobies were attractive. Finally bare on top, Kagome works her way down to the nether region. Unbuckling an unyielding belt and casting that away she removes the uniform dress pants freeing her toned legs. Removing all these pieces of manhood was like **a get out of jail free** card. Do pass go and be a woman. Finally stripped down to just her boxers and socks the released teen struggles to pull the cup out of the area she is supposed to be accentuating. Kicking off her socks finally nude and alone Kagome falls back onto the bed with a soft thud. This is how a female was supposed to feel; comfortable in her own skin. Yawning she crawls under the covers only to hear the sound of a loud knock on the door. Groaning Kagome answers with a sharp grunt before pressing her face deep into the pillows.

"Katashi, dude you all right in there?" Her roommate calls his body pressing up hard against the wooden door.

"Fine." Kagome responds voice muffled in the fluff.

"You sure? A little while ago you looked like you were going to go crawl under a rock and die." Inuyasha asks his voice tinted with a bit of concern.

"_**That's because I actually wanted to." **_Was what Kagome actually wanted to respond with but settled for this. "I'm fine. Didn't I just say I was?"

"Alright. Hey, I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna come over to Miroku's dorm for a while? We're all going to play the Wii for a while." Inuyasha offers hoping to break his new roommates slump.

"Is Naraku going to be there?" Kagome asks voice thick with hate.

"Probably not. He's too busy with _**projects**_ and shit like that. If you ask me, frankly I believe he's in there looking at porn." Inuyasha sinkers as he hears the rustling of bed sheets.

"Fascinating." Kagome responds rolling her mocha orbs. "Yasha, it sounds like a great time, but I'm just not in the mood. Why not ask me tomorrow, kay?"

"Whatever dude. Hope you pull out of this slump soon cause I was kind of looking foreword to a roommate with some pep. You're acting like a wet blanket." Inuyasha insists still lingering by the room in hopes of getting a reaction to his comment. "Hey, by the way where did you come up with that nickname?"

"Yasha? Well the first part of your name is Inu right? Why not just use Yasha? You don't hate it though do you? Cause if you do I'll just call you Inuyasha." Kagome responds suddenly feeling panic arise in her chest. What if he hated that pet name? She had called him that unintentionally, it just sort of kind of came out.

"No, I like Yasha. I've never been given a nickname before actually. Kind of cool I guess. Do you have a nickname?" Inuyasha asks interest suddenly peaking in his mocha orbs.

"Well, back home I had a nickname. My sister would always call me Kat, while I would call her Kags." Kagome answers quickly making up something off the top of her head.

"Kat and Kags? I like that. Hey, would you care if I called you Kat? I mean Katashi is nice and everything, but Kat would be a lot easier to say." Inuyasha chuckles thinking about the nicknames some of his other friends had.

"Call me what you want. Kat is fine with me." Kagome yawns sinking down deeper into the fluffy obis.

"You sound tired, so I'll stop pestering you. Maybe tomorrow we'll hang out if your not so grumpy. Later, Kat." Inuyasha sighs giving the door a tap before exiting the dorm.

"Night, Yasha." Kagome murmurs mocha orbs giving into surrounding darkness.

_The sounds of laughter could be heard from the inside of the auditorium; what a pleasant night it had turned out to be. The school drama production of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet had turned out to be a total success. Kagome had played Princess Juliet of the Capulet's who had fallen hopelessly in love with her forbidden lover Prince Romeo of the Montague's. All of the little town had come to cheer her on. They wore bright smiles on their faces and screamed so loud thunderous applause could be heard blocks away. Being the star of the production was an amazing honor; never in her life had she imagined that she would be picked to play such a substantial role. Her counterpart Naraku had made such a wonderful Romeo every one of his lines spoken to the peak of perfection. Now walking out of the auditorium and into the parking lot to her car Kagome sighs heavily. _

"_Could this night be anymore perfect?" Kagome asks stretching her arms over her head._

"_I could think of something." A mysterious voice calls from behind the piece of metal._

"_Naraku, is that you? Come out here into the lights you're creeping me out." Kagome pleads feeling a gust of wind blow through the massive isles of vehicles._

"_Sorry, Kagome. Couldn't resist." Naraku replies Kagome suddenly feeling hands snake around her mid section._

"_Naraku, what are you doing?!" Kagome demands suddenly whipping around to face the dark eyed boy._

"_Kagome, I want you to take a ride with me. We'll have some fun." Naraku chuckles pushing her into the side of her own vehicle._

"_I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" Kagome whispers her voice lost now completely in overwhelming fear._

"_I like you, Kagome. I want you." Naraku smiles thrusting open the door, and pushing her inside._

"_I don't want you though! Get off of me right now!" Kagome screams trying to push off an advancing Naraku._

"_Settle down and relax. You're going to enjoy this." Naraku murmurs kissing the junction of her throat._

"_NO! GET OFF OF ME!!" Kagome shrieks as he starts removing one piece of clothing after another._

It isn't long before Kagome is startled awake by the sounds of banging on her bedroom door. Sitting up drenched in sweat she reaches for the wig that had been cast aside earlier on during the day. Pulling it onto her head, and then hiding the rest of her shaking form under the blankets she tells Inuyasha it's alright to enter. Bolting into the room Inuyasha stands in front of a wide eyed Katashi. Shaking his head he points to the door a frown causing creases in his perfect face.

"What the fuck, Katashi? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Inuyasha exclaims looking to the sweat drenched teen.

"Sorry." Kagome mumbles adverting her gaze from his face to the sheets.

"Seriously. I was over at Kouga and Sesshomaru's dorm and I could hear you screaming? What was all that about?" Inuyasha asks slumping down onto the edge of the bed."Nightmare I guess." Kagome sighs shivering at the thought of the painful revival of that life shattering moment.

"Wanna talk about it?" Inuyasha questions searching for some sort revelation of the truth.

"Not really. The past should remain in the past." Kagome whispers feeling traitor tears pay and uninvited visit.

"I'm worried about you, man. Have you had this dream before now?" Inuyasha prods feeling concern's warm breath breathe down his exposed neck.

"Not for a while. I thought I had completely rid myself of them. That is up until now at least." Kagome replies wiping away the salty moisture from her liquid mocha eyes.

"Just so you know, you're not alone. If you need someone to talk to Kat I'll listen." Inuyasha smiles patting the bed gently.

"Why? Why help me?" Kagome wonders her pained orbs suddenly reaching his.

"Everyone needs someone. I had to fight alone by myself when I first came to a new school. No one would talk to me, or even look at me. I was utterly alone." Inuyasha responds getting up off the tear soaked quilt. "Instead of being bitter towards them though, I worked to make others like me feel welcome. No one should be thrust into the dark without a flashlight. That's why I'm helping you, Kat. I don't want you to have to be alone."

"Thanks, Yasha." Kagome sniffles watching him reach for the door. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"No problem. Remember, I'm here to talk when you're ready." Inuyasha infers to their previous discussion.

"Right." Kagome answers nodding her head softly.

As Inuyasha pull the door shut Kagome thinks about this wild eyed, sarcastic, warm hearted boy. Pulling her knees up to her chest and laying her head down on the soft skin she hums softly to herself.

_**One day I'll tell you the truth, Inuyasha. One day you'll know the real me. Maybe then we can be together.**_

* * *

I hope you liked chapter six. I thought it was kind of emotional, but Inu is such a sweetie. Please Review!!


	7. Wager

Hello world how are you? Oh fabulous you say everything is sunshine and fart sparkles great? Enough with the sarcasm and bullshit you probably just want me to give you the damn chapter already right? Okay here you go the long awaited arrival of chapter seven in Endeavors of a Double Life.

Disclaimer: Gosh I don't own Inuyasha so get over it!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Wager

It had been one month since Kagome had come to Taisho Academe disguised as Katashi Higurashi. At first unwilling and stubborn Kagome refused to be one of the guys. Participating in no sport and often locking herself in the room she had been generously given. Now one month later it felt as if she had been one of those pig-headed animals for years. Her best friend of course was Inuyasha, but she had grown quite accustomed to her friend's men as well. Miroku a pervert trying to hit on whatever woman ran by. Shippo insecure and unwilling to talk about what's bothering him. Kouga's pride getting the best of him and then later biting him in the ass. Sesshomaru's inability to take a joke, having a stick shoved so far up there it looks as if a smile might just kill him. Akitoki having an identity crisis; the whole down side to having an exact replica of you roaming around. Hojo fighting to gain independence and learning how to just say the word no. Kohaku way too obsessed with school work and being perfect he doesn't know the true meaning of fun. And finally Naraku who was just a total rapist jackass. Inuyasha of course had some flaws he needed to learn how to deal with, his explosive temper and sarcastic attitude, but nothing that couldn't be fixed in good time. Kagome was ready and willing to help her new found friends, and they trusted her enough now to let her inside their semi-private lives. Being disguised as a guy helped, but what would happen when the jig was up and she had to go back to being her?

"Hey, Katashi!" Inuyasha calls from the living room. "You left your cell phone on top of the fridge again."

"Shit!" Kagome swears feeling a hint of fear tingle her spine. What if Sango was calling to check up on progress.

"Some girl on the phone asking for you. Kat, do you have a girlfriend?" Inuyasha snickers holding the phone up to his bedroom door.

"Give me that! You're such an ass sometimes, Yasha." Kagome growls opening the bedroom door sticking her hand out of the crack.

"Couldn't help myself. Don't be a hater, man." Inuyasha chuckles passing the mobile phone to an angered Katashi.

"Do I ask about you and Kinky-ho? No, I didn't think so. Leave me alone so I can have a moment to myself." Kagome hisses slamming the door in the wide-eyed teens face.

"Come on, Katashi don't be a jerk. And what the hell was that about Kinky-ho?" Inuyasha frowns banging on the barrier Katashi has put up between them.

"A new nickname I've come up with for your girl. You might considering getting a new one." Kagome laughs back pressed up against the barrier as she slides down to the floor.

"Whatever man. I'll be over at the twins dorm call me when your finished talking to that girl, okay?" Inuyasha grumbles slipping out of the dorm room frown taking place of his once exuberant smile.

"Later, pain in the ass." Kagome sighs now flopping down on the comforter.

Falling back onto the bedspread Kagome lets off a huge sigh. Then picking the phone up off her chest, she presses the receiver to her ear. Sango's laughter filling her ears Kagome just roles her eyes as she awaits the grief she is sure to receive. Finally finished with her fit Sango calms her voice and speaks of a more serious issue with Kagome.

"Done now?" Kagome questions gritting her clenched teeth out of frustration.

"Sorry, Kags. That was way too funny." Sango breathes breath still missing from the fit of laughter.

"I'm glad my frustration amuses you." Kagome retorts in the most sarcastic tone she can muster up.

"You sound like Inuyasha on a bad day." Sango giggles thinking of his dark eyes and pissy expression.

"Yeah I know. The guy's rubbing off on me, so what can I say." Kagome replies remembering the run in she had with him the day Kouga ruined his favorite shirt.

"You like him don't you, Kags." Sango says in a melodic sort of way.

"No way!!" Kagome yells trying to hide the blush Sango obviously couldn't see through the mobile.

"Yes you do! Kagome Higurashi you like Inuyasha Taisho!" Sango exclaims jumping off the bed in her dorm.

"So what he's really sweet." Kagome sighs her blush growing bigger and bigger.

"Don't forget to mention hunky." Sango adds thinking of her new best friend falling completely head over heels with her roommate.

"Yeah, but he's Kikyou's man. I don't stand a chance with someone that perfect." Kagome whispers her once precious smile beaten into oblivion.

"Don't you mean Kinky-ho? Kags, you deserve Inuyasha not Kikyou. She's a controlling bitch who knows you stand in her way. You should have seen her face when she found out that you and Inuyasha were sharing a room." Sango chuckles thinking back to a seething Kikyou.

"Was she really jealous?" Kagome wonders wishing she could have been there to see her face.

"Oh yeah she was. And when she heard about the new nickname you gave him she flipped her lid. Holy crap he wouldn't let her call him Inu because he like Yasha better." Sango grins hearing a tiny gasp escape Kagome's mouth.

"Oh my gosh. This is bad though as happy as I am. Kikyou is going to slice me up into little bits never to see the light of day again." Kagome whines holding back a fearful and ecstatic scream.

"I won't let her get you. You have other problems though, Kags." Sango sighs shaking her head back and forth slightly.

"Problems like what?" Kagome wonders thinking Kikyou was her only problem.

"What are you going to do at the end of the three months? What if Inuyasha hates you for lying to him?" Sango asks holding her breath.

"Hate me?" Kagome whimpers throwing her arm across her eyes.

"Oh Kagome. Gosh if only this was easier. I don't think he'll hate you. Scratch that he will defiantly not hate you, just be disappointed. Remember you can always blame us if he looks like he is going to pop." Sango reinsures her hoping her nerves might have calmed down.

"It is kind of your fault." Kagome giggles thinking back to the first day she became Katashi.

"That a girl, Kagome! Everything will be okay." Sango smiles listening to the sound of Kagome's laughter.

"Yeah. Sango, I really miss our girl's days out at _**Magic**_. Think we could hook up sometime in secret and go?" Kagome questions a glint of hope in her voice.

"How about next month. To celebrate you nearly accomplished win." Sango replies hearing an excited squeal from Kagome.

"Great! I am so looking forward to being a girl again." Kagome responds with glee.

"Great. Hey Kagome I got to get going the girls are coming over in a few minutes. I'll talk to you in a few days, okay?" Sango asks getting ready to hang-up.

"Alright. Later Sango." Kagome says preparing to hit the red button disconnecting the call.

"Oh Kagome! There's something you need to do for us." Sango exclaims just before the button is pushed.

"Sure what do you need?" Kagome questions placing the receiver back on her ear.

"Incriminating evidence. Can you get into the guys dorms?" Sango wonders a devilish grin appearing on her face.

"Consider it done. I'll get you what you need." Kagome ensured by her newfound confidence.

"Great. And Kagome?" Sango giggles just before she hangs up.

"Yeah?" Kagome asks raising and eyebrow.

"Don't forget your phone on top on the fridge anymore." Sango laughs hearing Kagome grunt impatiently.

"Yes, mother. Later Sango." Kagome sighs hanging up.

Getting up and dressed into guy's attire Kagome heads out of her bedroom. There slipped under the dorm's door is a note from Inuyasha. Picking it up she reads the messy manuscript written by her roommate.

_Katashi,_

_I don't know if you're still pissed at me for earlier, but I thought that maybe you'd like to come hang with me and the guys. We're going to throw the pigskin around for a while and were wondering if you were game. Hope you can make it. If you can't I better see you in Sesshomaru's dorm for a little foosball. _

_Your pain in the ass roommate _

_Inuyasha_

Laughing at the last part, Kagome slips the note into the back pocket of her jeans. Football sounded like fun if she didn't break a limb due to Kouga's giant shoulder. The last time she had attempted to play Inuyasha had had to pop it back into joint while the twins restrained her. Oh what a joy that was! Foosball was more her game. Inuyasha was a sore looser as well as all the other guys. Her father, before he passed away, had always played with her for hours in their basement. Good ole dad could always make a smile appear on her bright features. Walking out of the dorm and heading to go and search the guys for evidence she hears loud crashing footsteps behind her. Suddenly in a headlock, tan arms wrapped securely around her throat, she hears Kouga's thick breath. Elbowing him in the gut she whips around to face Sesshomaru's cringing roommate. What a pain he was!

"What do you want now, Kouga?" Kagome growls looking to his dismayed features. She had gotten stronger since hanging with the ruffians.

"Yasha told me you were pissy." Kouga gasps doubled over. What a pansy.

"Yeah and your point is?" Kagome asks sarcasm written all over her face.

"I came to ask you why you weren't at the football field. Scared I'll pop your shoulder out again weakling?" Kouga teases finally back to his gloating old self.

"You're asking for it, Koko." Kagome warns making a fist with her right hand.

"What a big man, not. You're a funny one you know that, Kat. I'm starting to question if you really are a man or not. Maybe you're a woman disguised as one of us." Kouga laughs hypothetically of course.

"WHAT!!" Kagome shouts eyes seemingly catching on fire.

"Offensively taken I see. I have a wager for you, Kat. Prove to me you're a man." Kouga grins walking off.

"Come back here! What are you talking about?!" Kagome hisses nearly chasing after him.

"Meet me in my dorm in ten minutes. By then I'll have my wager ready and prove to the others that you're a pansy." Kouga chuckles throwing his head back.

_**Wager? What the hell is this guy going on about? Could he know I'm not really Katashi but Kagome? And what about Inuyasha? Gosh just when I though life was getting better!**_

* * *

What has Kouga got in store for Katashi? Find out in the next chapter of Endeavors of a Double Life. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. One Of The Guys For Now

Alright so I left you hanging last time. What wager is Kouga going to purpose? One of pure irony that's what! Ha this chapter is going to be good. Please review!!

Disclaimer: Yep pretty sure Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Eight: One of the Guys (For Now)

He had left her there standing outside his dorm seething with rage. _**What the hell was that thick headed jock up to? Once Katashi gets a hold of him he'll be glad he hadn't shown up to play football. **_Holding her breath Kagome waits impatiently for Kouga as he opens his door up, beckoning Katashi in. There slumped in front of the wide-screen is the guys. Akitoki and Hojo are sitting on the floor PS2 controllers flying wildly in the air. Sesshomaru sitting in a Lazy boy reclining sofa watching the two un-amused by their frivolous actions. Kohaku is on the couch, his nose stuffed into the creases of a novel about demons. Miroku hanging upside down on the sofa beside Kohaku eyes wide as he stares at the dirty playboy models in the magazine. Cringing slightly she spots Naraku beside Sesshomaru, his eyes seemingly staring right through her disguise. Shippo is fighting hard to get a white foosball into Inuyasha's goal. And Inuyasha is suddenly distracted by Kouga inviting his roommate into his dorm. Arms folded across her chest Kagome frowns as Inuyasha approaches a steaming Katashi.

"Wasn't my idea just so you know." Inuyasha says sheepishly grabbing for the back of his neck.

"Kouga's going to be happy I didn't show up for football when I'm finished with him." Kagome growls raising a fist up into the air.

"I warned him that you weren't in a good mood." Inuyasha sighs rolling his eyes.

"No one seems to listen until it's too late." Kagome glowers her breath coming out sharp.

"Hey Kat!" Akitoki calls snapping out of his game for a split second.

"What's up, Katashi?" Hojo says waving a hand up acknowledging his presence.

"Hey Toki and Jo. Koko hasn't told you why I'm here yet?" Kagome questions the redheads.

"Kouga hasn't said anything to any of us." Kohaku yawns looking up from his novel.

"Oh. Haku, that book any good?" Kagome wonders interest suddenly peaking.

"He won't tell us about it. He's been telling us to buy it and find out." Miroku voices sarcasm at its fullest.

"And like we don't know what you're reading, Ro." Sesshomaru replies nonchalantly.

"Sesshy, I didn't see you there." Kagome smiles to her roommates older half-brother.

"Koko, are you going to tell us why they're here so I can have some peace and quiet?" Sesshomaru questions the teen as he pulls his head out of the mini-fridge face stuffed with Twinkies.

"I'll…get…to…it." Kouga growls talking between swallowing intervals.

"Hurry up you're pissing me off. I want to get this fucking wager over with so I can play some god damn foosball." Kagome snaps as Kouga finishes the calorie filled, vomit inducing, sugar loaded snack cake.

"Fine, fine. Everyone listen up!" Kouga shouts clapping his hands getting everyone's attention.

"Finally." Naraku mumbles under his breath.

With the snap of his fingers all the guys attention is set on the muscular brunette. Inuyasha, Katashi, and Shippo sitting on the floor, Sesshomaru sitting beside Naraku, Akitoki and Hojo shutting off the PS2, Kohaku and Miroku closing their reading material. The teens wait patiently as Kouga pops a squat and stares menacingly at Katashi. Frown appearing on her face, Kagome waits for Kouga to open that big fat mouth she desperately wishes to punch.

"I've called a meeting because I don't think out little Katashi here is a man." Kouga instigates as he notices Katashi clenching his fists.

"You're crazy!" Inuyasha growls defending his roommate.

"Katashi not a man? Have you lost it?" Akitoki and Hojo question in unison.

"See." Kagome scowls glaring at the cocky jock.

"Kouga could be right." Naraku suddenly speaks up a devilish grin appearing on his lips.

"He does have girly qualities you must admit." Kohaku adds watching Katashi's eyes nearly fly out of his head.

"This is bullshit." Kagome grumbles hating the situation Sango and the other girls at Shikon have put her in.

"There's only one way to prove it. If Katashi is a man then he'll win the wager I'll purpose." Kouga snickers as thoughts of the planned wager pop into his head.

"I'll show you I'm a fucking man you pompous ass! Give me the fucking wager and I'll prove you're the puss." Kagome shouts getting right up in Kouga's smirking face.

"Alright. You're taking a little trip to Shikon Academe." Kouga chuckles pushing Katashi out of his bubble.

"Shikon Academe for Girls?" Kagome swallows thinking about the real school she is supposed to be attending.

"There's only one, baka. Anyways you're going to go into each of the girls dorms and steal their _unmentionables_." Kouga smiles watching Katashi's face turn white as a ghost.

"Dude, why the fuck would I do that?" Kagome questions thinking of the expression on Sango's face if she caught her.

"Because the last time a Taisho guy attempted a girl tried to smash his nuts with a sledge hammer." Inuyasha moans using his hands to cover up the most sensitive part on his body.

"I'm not done yet. Once you grab the _unmentionables _scatter them around the Shikon Academe grounds, and take a couple pictures. When finished report back here." Kouga grins rubbing his hands together.

"You're sick you know that?" Kagome mumbles folding her hands across her chest.

"Better to be sick than be a puss. So, are you going to do it or not chicken boy?" Kouga asks glaring at an uncomfortable Katashi.

"You're on." Kagome states getting up off the floor walking towards the door.

"Wait up. I'll go with you, Kat." Inuyasha says following after his roommate.

Back in Katashi and Inuyasha's dorm, Kagome is getting ready for her trip to Shikon. She was going to have to look like a girl just in case she got caught, but still look manly enough to fool Inuyasha for the time being. Ripping off her wig and placing it in her top drawer hidden, Kagome puts on some very light make-up. Then reaching for a pink tank top and a pair of blue jeans she exits out of the bedroom dressed in her _female _disguise. Inuyasha falling off the couch stands up dumbfounded as Kagome makes her way over to his side. How was she going to explain this to him?

"Katashi, is that you dude?" Inuyasha questions mouth agape.

"Who else would it be, baka?" Kagome sighs rolling her eyes.

"Where'd you get that female get up?" Inuyasha wonders eyes never shifting off his roommate's new form.

"That girl on the phone gave it to me. I told her about the whole wager thing. How bad do I look and be honest" Kagome demands hoping he bought the lie.

"I don't want to sound gay or anything like that, but you look fucking hot." Inuyasha states looking Katashi up and down.

"Great. I guess I pass the test then." Kagome responds a blush engulfing her once pale cheeks. "I'm off to Shikon be back when I'm finished the task at hand."

"Later man." Inuyasha responds watching Katashi head for the door. _**Man I wish you were a girl.**_

Returning to the dorm at 1:00 in the morning, Kagome slips into her bedroom unnoticed. Changing into guy attire she makes herself into a man once more. Then taking out her cell phone she looks at the pictures of defiled ladies clothing. If Sango found out it was her who did this, she'd be done for. Placing the cell on her bedside table Kagome drifts off to sleep. She'd show that stupid jock she was a man. Even if in real life she was just the opposite.

* * *

I told you'd there would be irony. LOL. I hope you liked the chapter and please review!!


	9. Telephone

Gosh this is insane!! So I just updated on Inuyasha's Juliet so please check it out if you haven't already. Also I am going completely nuts over the amount of reviews I have gotten for my fanfics!! You guys must love me or something!! Thanks a ton.

Disclaimer: Nope Inuyasha is not mine.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Telephone

The wager from the night before; a blessing or a nightmare? Maybe it was both. Kagome had gone to Shikon Academe the previous night in woman's clothing (the first time in over a month) and a littered the grounds with the ladies unmentionables. It had been a wager given to her by Kouga Wolf the biggest and most egotistical guy at Taisho Academe; god only knows why Ayame chose him to be her man. Well, some do say love is blind. Besides the point Kagome had done it to protect her top secret profile. At Taisho she was known as Katashi Higurashi a male transfer student from some far off school, but at Shikon Academe for girls she was known as Kagome Higurashi the bitch who was going to bust the guys for being dirty, self centered, and lecherous pigs. The mess she had some how gotten herself into was a blessing because Inuyasha Taisho had finally noticed her as a woman, even though he thinks she's a guy. It was going to be a nightmare, because her cell phone was ringing. The caller ID plainly reading Sango; her best friend at Shikon. She could hear her voice now: _**KAGOME HIGURASHI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!**_ Setting the call to voice mail Kagome gets up and heads to the bathroom. It was three o'clock in the morning, but this was the only time she could shower. If Inuyasha found out her secret before it was time, her friends would never trust her. She would also loose the three hundred dollars she had been promised. Naked, she lets the warm water pound her shoulders as she sinks to the showers floor.

"What I wouldn't do for a freaking bath." Kagome complains letting her hair soak in the steamy moisture.

Gliding a wash cloth over her pale skin, she shivers slightly. The smell of Inuyasha's Old Spice shampoo was so intoxicating. Although she couldn't use the products meant for teen females like herself, using Inuyasha's products didn't seem to phase her. Smelling like a clean guy wasn't so bad, smelling like BO wasn't very attractive though. Shutting off the water she reaches for a towel. Wrapping the cloth around her middle she steps out of the shower and walks over to the mirror on the vanity. Drying off she dresses herself in the guy's uniform, and combs through her snarls before placing the boy cut ebony wig in her head. Yawning she opens the bathroom door letting the steam escape out of the confined room; fogged mirror finally becoming clear. Shuffling back to her bedroom she reaches for her cell phone; there were three messages left on the voicemail. Swallowing hard she walks into her spacious closet. Sitting on the floor, she prepares for an earful from her former roommate at Shikon. Pressing the button, a voice enters the empty space:

Message Number One:

_Sango: KAGOME HIGURASHI! What was that incident at Shikon all about?_

_Kirara: Do you know how long it took for us to clean up all that lingerie?_

_Rin: The president of Shikon is in an uproar! Her favorite "fun" outfit was ruined!_

_Kana: Was it you who did this deed? Kagome, I don't get why you'd do something like that?_

_Kagura: Really. It's the guys you are supposed to be torturing not us._

_Ayame: There's so much damage. Mind explaining what happened?_

_Eri: We'd really like to know what's going on._

_Kikyou: It's bad enough that you're after my man. Now you're after my clothing. I should beat your little punk ass._

_Sango: We don't want you suspended, so we're not going to say anything alright? But you have to come clean and explain. _

_All: Call us back, Kagome._

Message Number Two:

_Kouga: I didn't think you were man enough to so it! _

_Hojo: Inuyasha said you took some pics _

_Akitoki: Kouga wants you to come over and show them to us._

_Shippo: Katashi, did you really defile all of those ladies personal belongings._

_Miroku: You better not have screwed up my girlfriend's lingerie_

_Kohaku: I think you're a bit of an idiot. Kouga wanted to get your goat _

_Sesshomaru: No one thinks you are a puss. Not now at least._

_Inuyasha: Kat, you're a baka. But you have got some guts, man_

Message Number Three:

_Naraku: A man for now, until proven otherwise. I know who you are Katashi Higurashi…_

* * *

Creepy last chapter right? Hope you liked it and please review!!


	10. The Club

What's up fan fiction junkies? Right, so I've never had so many demands for the next chapter in one of my fanfics. Since you all have been nicely reviewing for me, here's chapter ten!!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine sadly.

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Club

_**~A man for now, until proven otherwise. I know who you are Katashi Higurashi…~**_

Could it be? Could he really know the truth? Cell phone clutched tight to her chest, Kagome lets out a gasp as she replays the message. Naraku's voice coming out of the receiving part of the mobile, the small electronic piece of communication slips out of her hands and onto the rug by her bare feet. Holding back a strangling sob Kagome hears a small knock on her bedroom door. Scrambling out of the closet she makes it to her feet before her roommate enters the bedroom. Standing in front of her is Inuyasha dressed and ready for the days events. Cocking his head slightly peering behind Kagome to get a better look at exposed closet, Inuyasha shakes his head back and forth.

"I thought you were in your closet again. Talking to that girl who keeps calling your cell?" Inuyasha chuckles not noting the fearful expression on Kagome's pale face.

"Like I'd tell you." Kagome laughs hoping he wouldn't be able to sense the tension building up inside her petite form.

"Whatever. Kouga wants you to stop by his dorm and meet up with us after class. You in, Katashi?" Inuyasha questions hoping the mocha eyed teen will not bail on them.

"I'll be there." Kagome replies with a groan. That stupid muscle head was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Great. See you later man." Inuyasha smiles smacking fists before leaving Kagome alone all to herself.

Picking up her messenger bag from the corner of her bedroom, Kagome makes her way out into the kitchen. Tossing an apple into the front pocket, she then proceeds to leave the dorm to head to her biology class. Letting out a sharp sigh standing outside the room, Kagome reaches for the handle exposing a roomful of rowdy adolescents. Walking over to Inuyasha she plops down in a chair beside him before slamming her head against the lab table a few dozen times.

"I…HATE…MY…FUCKING…LIFE." Kagome exclaims as her head collides with the black marble tabletop.

"Katashi? Dude, is everything okay?" Inuyasha questions slowing moving his face closer to Katashi's reddened one.

"DO I LOOK OKAY?" Kagome growls pointing to the gigantic red spot on her forehead.

"I guess not." Inuyasha mumbles quietly inching a good couple feet away.

"Kat's got male PMS." Kouga suddenly snickers from the back of the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT MUSCLE HEAD?!" Kagome screams eye twitching as she gets up out of her seat and storms over to the lab table.

"Kat! Katashi, don't do anything rash!" Inuyasha shouts flying out of his seat over to his uncontrollable roommate.

"He couldn't hurt a fly. All talk and no bronze." Kouga chuckles as Katashi's face turns a deep crimson.

"Wrong thing to say, Wolf." Kagome hisses punching him square in the jaw.

"Oh hell." Inuyasha groans as their biology teacher reaches for the phone and two large men restrain Katashi.

_**Later that day…**_

"I can't believe you only have to serve a month's worth of detention." Inuyasha gasps looking to a still infuriated Katashi.

"If you ask me he should have gotten a years worth. No better yet suspension." Kouga growls glowering at the ebony haired teen.

"Shut up you big baby or I'll break more than just a few of your teeth this time." Kagome seethes mocha eyes molten chocolate.

"I'm surprised you didn't fuck up his jaw." Sesshomaru laughs as Kouga rubs his mouth in small circles to help dull the pain.

"Katashi could have if he had wanted to." Kohaku states listening to the twins snicker.

"Pain killers for life, Kouga." Akitoki and Hojo chuckle pointing a finger at the embarrassed jock.

"Leave me alone you assholes." Kouga replies flipping them off.

"What a puss." Miroku sighs eyes drifting from his playboy to Kouga.

"I'd have to agree." Shippo nods looking to a satisfied Katashi.

"Well done, Katashi." Naraku whispers under his breath sending an unpleasant shiver down Kagome's spine.

"Hate to get off such a lovely topic, but why did you want us all to meet here?" Kagome asks Kouga sarcasm clearly evident in her voice.

"Well, it's Ayame's eighteenth birthday, and she and the girls wanted the Taisho guys to meet at _**Magic**_." Kouga smiles thinking of the redhead that drove him wild.

"The Shikon girls want the Taisho boys to meet at _**Magic**_?" Kagome stutters thinking of the disaster waiting to happen.

"Yeah stupid. Didn't I just say that?" Kouga grumbles with impatience.

"Count me out then." Kagome whispers under her breathe Inuyasha only catching her sentence.

"You don't want to come? You have a girl at Shikon don't you?" Inuyasha pesters suddenly feeling anxiety build up in his abdomen.

"Probably doesn't. You're gay aren't you, Katashi?" Kouga laughs causing a growl to rip out of Katashi's throat.

"No, I am not gay. That girl and I are only friends. Besides she's got a man and it's none of your business wither I attend the party or not." Kagome snorts sticking her nose up into the air.

"I won't allow you to bail on us. Not this time, man." Inuyasha warns glaring at a suddenly surprised Katashi.

"What are you saying, Yasha?" Kagome asks hoping Inuyasha wasn't going to tie her up and shove her into the back of the vehicle they would be taking.

"You're coming with us to _**Magic **_wither you like it or not." Inuyasha replies with a devilish grin. "Come with us or I'll lock you out of our dorm and you can sleep with Kouga and Sesshomaru."

"HELL NO!!" Kouga, Kagome, and Sesshomaru exclaim in unison.

"Then it's settled. At eight o'clock sharp we head to Shikon. The from their it's off to _**Magic**_." Inuyasha beams looking to a very uncomfortable Kagome.

_**Gosh I hate you guys…**_

* * *

I love sarcasm! I think I'm pretty good at it. Well, I hope you liked the latest installment of Endeavors of a Double Life. Please tune in for chapter eleven. **Please Review!! **


	11. Gay, Straight, or Bi

I'm having a bad day, so I thought writing might just help me feel a teeny bit better. I hope you like the chapter. Please Review!

Disclaimer: Pretty sure Inuyasha is not mine.

Chapter Eleven: Gay, Straight, Or Bi

* * *

_**~Gosh I hate you guys…~**_

She hadn't been prepared for the ultimatum Inuyasha had given her. He given her one of two choices: Come with him to _**Magic **_or be forced to sleep with Kouga and Sesshomaru. Seeing how Kouga and Katashi were now somewhat mortal enemies sleeping in the same room with him just wasn't an option. Grumbling with a loss of words Kagome reluctantly follows Inuyasha back to their dorm room to get ready to go to the club. Inuyasha taking the bathroom for the time being, Kagome retreats to her bedroom. Searching through her enormous closet she spots and outfit that seems appropriate. Pulling out a pair of black baggy jeans , a spiked belt, and a white mussel shirt with a black and red skull, Kagome throws the attire onto her bed spread. The searching through a little brown wooden box she pulls out a black and silver spiked choker with matching bracelets. Smiling at her choice of accessories, she suddenly hears the sound of knocking on her door. Seconds later Inuyasha appears only a tiny white towel wrapped around his waist fully exposing his chest of bronze. Eyes nearly falling out of her head Kagome gulps as Inuyasha points to the shower.

"All yours man." Inuyasha chuckles as he walks in the directions of his bedroom.

Collecting her clothing off of her bed, Kagome heads into the huge king size like bathroom. Locking the massive door behind her, something she's not usually accustomed to, she undresses her self. Standing fully nude, she turns the shower nozzle to full blast and steps into the steamy haven. This time reaching for some Ax shampoo, she completely covers herself from head to toe in one of the most craved scents known to man.

Finally finished with her shower, Kagome gets out of the glass box and covers up exposed form. Drying off from head to toe she slowly dresses herself in the chosen outfit for the occasion. Snapping on bracelets, looping belts, hitching chokers, blow drying and gelling hair, and lastly applying some "guy" liner Kagome is ready to face the music. Wig spiked and secure on her head, she walks out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"About time you were ready. Gosh you take longer than I do." Inuyasha laughs as he stands up off the sofa.

He was just too perfect in every single way. This guy she had slowly fallen in love with over the past few months was drop dead gorgeous. His beautiful long silk ebony hair was tied up into a tight pony tail revealing his super sexy amethyst orbs which were lightly underlined with liner. On his chest he was wearing a crimson mussel shirt that outlined his extremely attractive core. On his legs he was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans held tightly to his waist by a black and white studded belt. On his wrists he wore two black and white studded bracelets that matched his belt. Smiling an one thousand watt smile Inuyasha beams with excitement.

"You clean up good, Katashi." Inuyasha grins putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"You don't look that bad either, Yasha." Kagome chuckles hoping to god a blush isn't forming on her cheeks.

"I suppose we should go and meet the others right?" Inuyasha questions pointing to the door.

"Guess so. Let me go grab my wallet, meet you there in two seconds." Kagome relpies dashing off to her bedroom.

"I'll be waiting outside, alright. No funny business, Kat." Inuyasha warns stepping outside of the dorm.

Searching through the top drawer of her dresser, Kagome pulls out a large brown wallet. Slipping it into the back pocket of her jeans, she prepares to close the drawer. Just before it she grabs the handle to close it, she spots an article of clothing that makes her heart ache. There sitting in the top drawer is a beautiful light green mini encircled by a white belt. It was a present from her father for her birthday just before he passed away. Touching the dress lightly, a small tear cascading down her face, she closes the drawer along with old memories.

"Someday I'll wear that dress, daddy. I'll wear that dress in front of the man I love and show him just how much you meant to me." Kagome promises wiping away the spot of moisture.

Slipping out of her bedroom and locking the door tight behind her, she makes her way out to the main dorm door. Opening it up she is revealed to the sexy group of Taisho boys and their equally attractive dates from Shikon. Mouth nearly dropping to the floor she takes in each couple carefully. Kouga is wearing a light brown mussel shirt with a black pair of baggy shorts. His hair is tied up into mid-length pony exposing a tattoo on his neck. There written in ink is the name of the girl attached to his hip; Ayame. Ayame, one of her closest friends and the birthday girl, is wearing a very short orange mini with a blue belt. Her gorgeous red hair is hanging down long past her shoulders, a tiara tucked in neatly. Both she and Kouga are wearing silver half hearts around their necks; a symbol of deep affection. The couple standing next to Kouga and Ayame is Sesshomaru and Rin. Sesshomaru in all his bleach blonde glory is wearing a white pair of baggy shorts and a dark blue mussel shirt. His girlfriend Rin is wearing a light blue low cut spaghetti strap top with a blue jean mini skirt. Rin's hair is up in a messy bun, while Sesshomaru's hair is hanging past his shoulders. Close to Rin is Miroku and Sango. Clinging onto her man tightly Sango is wearing a hot pink mini trimmed in black lace. Her hair is cascading down past her chin in long curly waves. Miroku on the other hand is wearing a dark purple shirtless vest and a pair of black baggy shorts. His hair is spiked up all over the place. Near Miroku is Shippo; his hand wrapped tightly around his girlfriend's waist Shippo is wearing a emerald and black striped mussel shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans. His short red hair is spiked up kinda of like Miroku's. Shippo's girlfriend Kirara had a huge smile on her face. She was wearing a tight pair of bright pink skinny jeans and a lemon zinger color shirt. Her black and bleach blond hair was streaked with pink highlights and tied up playfully into a set of pigtails. Hojo was next in line; he was wearing an orange tee-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. His girlfriend Eri looked somewhat similar in a girly sort of manor. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a sparkly orange halter top. Her hair which normally hangs down to her shoulders is tied back into a braid; multiple colors streaming through it. Kagura was standing next to Hojo's brother Akitoki. She is wearing a very short violet and black amethyst mini that cuts down deep into her cleavage. Her hair which is a beautiful ebony color is lying motionless in waves down her mid-back. Akitoki on the other hand is wearing a neon green mussel shirt and a plaid pair of black, electric blue, and lime shorts. Not to far from Akitoki is Kana; she is wearing a power pink mini with a green belt. Her hair is tied up into a messy bun similar to Rin's. Next to Kana is her boyfriend Kohaku, Sango's little brother. Kohaku is wearing a tight pair of black and white checkered shorts and a white mussel shirt. His hair is styled up into a black foe-hawk sprayed with white hairspray paint. Finally at the end of the line of friends is Kikyou and Naraku. Kikyou is wearing her hair up in a half pony letting some of the ebony sheets slide down past her squared jaw. She is wearing a bright cherry red halter top exposing two very large and rounded breasts; the shirt is cut very short so it exposes her pierced navel. On her bottom she is wearing a tiny white mini skirt showing off her lengthy legs. Naraku on the other hand is wearing a pair of holey faded blue jeans and a black mussel shirt. His hair is spiked up all over the place exposing two very envious eyes.

"Ladies, this is Katashi." Inuyasha smiles walking over to his roommate pushing him towards the friendly ladies.

"Hey Katashi!" Kirara giggles jumping on her once female friend.

"Hey. Kirara right?" Kagome asks hoping the guys won't figure out they know one another.

"Yep!" Kirara smiles turning to look back at Shippo's cocked head.

"Impulse hug?" Shippo wonders as Kirara skips back over to her boyfriend's awaiting arms.

"What else?" Kirara grins watching as the other girls greet "Katashi".

"He's pretty cute, Kouga." Kagura smiles looking Katashi up and down.

"Yeah, you said he looked like a donkey's rear end." Ayame chuckles as Inuyasha's face turns morbid.

"Did he really?" Kagome questions eye twitching with annoyance.

"Hey, I got an idea. Let's all head down to magic alright?" Inuyasha pushes grabbing Katashi's wrist and dragging him down the hall, Kikyou following close behind.

"I swear one day." Kagome growls raising her hand up into a fist.

"You broke his tooth isn't that enough?" Inuyasha sighs looking to the infuriated emo beside him.

"I should have broken his jaw." Kagome glowers velvet mocha orbs piercing the jocks shifting blue ones.

"Don't ruin the atmosphere. Lighten up will, ya?" Inuyasha pleads stopping Katashi just before they exit the building.

"Fine. I'll be good." Kagome hisses pushing past the amethyst eyed teen.

"Thank-you." Inuyasha breathes taking Kikyou's hand in his own.

"Yeah, whatever." Kagome replies feeling her heart suddenly drop into the pit of her stomach.

The ride to _**Magic **_didn't take too long. Kouga had called for a limo to take the guys and girls to the club; he wanted his chick to enjoy her night for it was her eighteenth birthday after all. Stepping out of the limo the group of nine females and nine males enter a large room full of blaring music, bright colors, and an enormous dance floor. Ayame squealing with excitement pulls Kouga out to the dance floor. She is later followed by Sango dragging Miroku out into the bright lights as well. Shippo and Kirara bound off towards the refreshments, while Kana and Kohaku find a cozy corner to snuggle up together in. Akitoki and Hojo escort Eri and Kagura over to an excellent game of limbo, while Rin sits on Sesshomaru's lap at a near by table. Naraku in the meantime has just disappeared somewhere among the shimmering colors and blaring music. Kikyou has managed to pull Inuyasha out onto a patch of the dance floor and has begun to grind with him; Kagome glowering at the couple with envious eyes. Sitting on a bench by a bar about a foot or two away she looks to the tender. It's a girl with cropped ebony hair who looks to be about eighteen. She is wearing a low cut electric blue halter top and a teeny tiny white mini bubble skirt. Smiling from the counter over at Katashi from the bar, she beckons the stranger foreword. Kagome confused at first points to herself gaining a nod from the blushing raven haired female. Sighing slightly Kagome makes her way over to the tender and sits down on one of the stools. Giggling, the smiling teen leans over exposing her cleavage to an almost mortified Katashi.

"Hey there." The girl giggles tucking a lock of raven hair behind her pierced ear.

"Hey." Kagome responds eyes flicking over to Inuyasha; he seemed to be enjoying the pleasure Kikyou was giving him.

"My name's Yuka. What's yours?" The bar tender grins trying desperately to gain Katashi's attention.

"Katashi." Kagome replies looking into the girls shimmering brown orbs.

"You're kind of cute, Katashi. How's about we hang out sometime? I know I could make you happy." Yuka says seductively as she grazes her hand over his.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." Kagome answers getting up off the bar stool.

"Hu? Not interested?" Yuka cries as she watches Katashi head for the door. "You're not gay are you?"

"What's it matter? I'm not into the casual fuck." Kagome smirks stepping out into the cold night's air.

Her mind kept returning back to the sight of Kikyou and Inuyasha. Her curvaceous body grounding up into his. It was just enough to make her feel almost physically ill. Stumbling out into the parking lot behind _**Magic**_, the wind whistles through the trees. Where in god's name was that stupid limo driver? She wanted to go back home; there was really no place for her here. Abruptly she could hear the sound of heavy breathing down her spin, the feel of hard lips against her neck, and his slimy voice whispering in her ear.

_You didn't think I'd found out who you were. Isn't that right, Katashi? Or should I say Kagome Higurashi…_

* * *

Cliff hanger!!! Sorry, but once again I set myself up for something like this. If you review, I'll give you chapter twelve. Thanks!!


	12. Heartbreak

Alright so I left you with once again another cliff hanger. Sorry but you guys were asking for it…just kidding. No I just like throwing those in there for the hell of it. Alright without further a due here's chapter twelve.

Disclaimer: Sorry, but Inuyasha does not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Heartbreak

_**~You didn't think I'd find out who you were. Isn't that right, Katashi? Or should I say Kagome Higurashi…~**_

His hard lips pressed to the base of her neck, his slimy hands snaked around her waist, and that sickening voice breathing in her ear. _Naraku_, that bastard must have followed her out of _**Magic**_ when she told Yuka off. Trying to let out a desperate scream she could feel one hand clasp her open mouth. Struggling to get out of the iron grip this foul demon has put on her, Kagome thrashes around fighting to gain freedom of her covered mouth. Hearing the sound of a door unlocking she is suddenly thrown into a junky rental car smelling heavily of old food, beer, and cigarettes. Before she knows it she is in the backseat with Naraku's heavy body on top. This was just like before. A nightmare unfolding before her eyes; only this time she can't wake up.

"It's been a while, Kagome." Naraku smiles sinisterly before pressing his lips to her own.

"_NO GET OFF OF ME!!" _Kagome screams at the top of her lungs behind his rough appendages.

"Feisty as ever I see." Naraku whispers unzipping his fly, Kagome's eyes growing bigger by the second.

"_GOD NO!! PLEASE GOD NO!!" _Kagome cries as his hands work vigorously with her disguise.

"This will only take a second." Her rapist murmurs cupping her cheek in almost a loving manner.

"_Someone save me. I'll do anything. Spare me please." _Kagome sobs feeling the bile rise in her clenched throat.

"Just like before. You remember don't you?" Naraku cackles pulling Kagome's breasts free from their protector.

"_LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't want to remember." _Kagome howls as his hands massage the soft skin of her breast.

Back inside _**Magic**_

Holding Kikyou close to his dripping frame, she lets out a deafening moan. Pressing his lips to the base of her neck she reaches behind him moving erotically in small circles. Feeling tension down below Inuyasha wraps his arms tighter around her petit middle feeling her up for everything she's worth. As the song comes to a closing, the two sigh as their lips meet in a passionate tongue-tied war. Lifting his girl up bridal style, Inuyasha takes Kikyou over to the group, sitting her on his lap. Looking around he spots only fourteen of his sixteen friends. Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagura, Eri, Hojo, Akitoki, Kana, Kohaku, Shippo, Kirara, Kouga, Ayame, Kikyou, and himself all accounted for. Two missing; Katashi and Naraku. Mind flicking back to their fear and tear filled conversation he could see Katashi breaking under the pressure. He could sense the pain he felt for his little sister. Turning to Kouga, his once amethyst filled with passion now stuck with concern, Inuyasha does a second headcount.

"Where is he dude?" Inuyasha asks heart suddenly beating a thousand miles a minute.

"Who are you talking about, Yasha?" Kouga wonders as he watches Inuyasha's orbs drift to the others.

"Katashi. Where the fuck is, Kat?" Inuyasha growls once again looking to the jock.

"How the hell would I know? Probably got fucked up." Kouga chuckles kissing a trail up his girlfriends cleavage to her earlobe.

"Speaking of missing anyone notice that Naraku's not here either?" Kohaku notes taking a look around trying to spot out his missing roommate.

"Told ya he was gay." Kouga snickers pointing to a growling Inuyasha.

"Kat is not gay you fucking moron. Besides I think Naraku is the last person Kat would fuck." Inuyasha hisses standing up and sitting Kikyou back in the chair.

"Yasha?" Hojo and Akitoki reply to his hostile mannerism in unison.

"I think something's wrong. I just can't shake this feeling off." Inuyasha whispers almost to himself.

"If it helps I saw him talking to that bar tender over there." Eri murmurs pointing to Yuka who is filing her nails.

"Maybe she knows where Katashi went." Sango suggests hoping Kagome hasn't gotten herself into too much trouble.

Fear in his every step, Inuyasha walks over to the dark haired bar tender. Coughing a light cough to gain her attention, Yuka's shimmering brown eyes meet serious amethyst ones. Letting off a coy smile Yuka points to the bar stool where Katashi had been seated earlier. Taking a seat in the empty bar stool, Yuka looks to Inuyasha's group of concerned friends and then back to him.

"They look worried. Here to ask for a round?" Yuka asks pointing to the entourage behind him.

"Listen, did you see a guy here tonight?" Inuyasha questions anxiously; hoping to find Katashi as soon as possible.

"Depends on which one you are talking about. I've seen a lot of guys tonight." Yuka chuckles winking at the distraught teen.

"He goes by the name of Katashi. He has short black hair and big mocha eyes." Inuyasha explains thinking back to his sarcastic roommate.

"Oh the cute one. Yeah he was over here earlier." Yuka smiles pressing her hand fondly to her cheek.

"Do you know where he is now?" Inuyasha replies desperately, nearly throwing himself at the bubbly girl.

"Slow down. Look I tried to talk to him, but he was too busy taking a gander at the dance floor. I think he was looking at you by the looks of it. He's not gay is he?" Yuka wonders resting her finger just bellow her lower lip.

"No he's not gay." Inuyasha growls impatiently.

"Alright. Anyways he told me he wasn't into the _"Casual Fuck" _and walked out the door." Yuka sighs a small frown appearing on her lips. "I liked him too."

"Thanks." Inuyasha nods turning back to his friends.

"Anytime sweetheart." Yuka giggles a flirtatious smile on her face.

Back with Kagome 

Before she could even come to a recollection of what had just happened she was stripped bare and on the ground. His hands were wrapped tightly around her throat chocking the life out of her. Reaching to the hands strangling her she lets out a muffled squeal for help. A dirty smile on his face he lets go allowing her to take a sharp inhale of oxygen. Then proceeding with the agonizing torture Naraku kicks her in the ribs gaining a jagged moan from the raven haired girl at his feet. Coughing up blood she looks into his hateful eyes; there was nothing inside them. Hovering above her, his hands take her long locks of ebony hair into his hands, pulling her up to stand on her feet. Shaking the girl as a cry escapes her throat he tosses Kagome against the truck they had just been in. Blood trickling out of various spots on her body she looks to Naraku before crashing into the pavement.

"If I ever hear you say a word about this to anyone. Consider yourself good as dead, Ms. Higurashi." Naraku whispers into her ear. "See you at school."

Back with Inuyasha 

"So what do you want to do, Inuyasha?" Miroku asks looking to his friends fearful expression.

"You know he probably just went back to the dorm." Shippo suggests placing his hand on Inuyasha's tense shoulder.

"Then I'll go back and check then." Inuyasha replies heading for the door.

"You sure bud?" Kouga questions looking to his anxious girl.

"Positive." Inuyasha answers as Kikyou starts to follow after him.

"We'll look for him around here, Inuyasha." Kirara sniffles holding onto Shippo's arm.

"See you back at the dorm." Inuyasha says heading outside into what now seems to be a thunderstorm.

Following close at Inuyasha's heels is his girlfriend Kikyou. The least bit of worry on her face, she hurries up along beside Inuyasha and clings to his arm. Inuyasha turning to Kikyou with questioning eyes, she plants a playful kiss on his lips. Pushing her off, Inuyasha frowns before heading off in the direction of limo. Kikyou determined and now irked, races after him pulling on his shirt as a loud clap of thunder echoes in the sky.

"Inuyasha, let's go back." Kikyou pleads giving her boyfriend puppy dog eyes.

"If you don't want to be out here in the rain go back, Kikyou. I have to find Katashi." Inuyasha replies shaking his head at the now annoyed female.

"He's doing this on purpose!" Kikyou insists a pout appearing on her lips. "He wants you to go back to the dorms."

"What kind of non-sense is that? I highly doubt Katashi is doing this on purpose. Besides he would have called me on his cell." Inuyasha explains frowning.

"Don't you want to hang out with me though?" Kikyou questions seductively batting her eyelashes.

"No when there's a missing person." Inuyasha sighs trudging across the rain drenched parking lot.

"It's not fair! Inuyasha, can't you see what this guy has done to you? You won't even let me call you Inu because of Katashi." Kikyou cries hoping this would strike a nerve ending.

"That's bullshit, Kikyou. Katashi is my roommate, and I have a feeling he's in trouble. Stop being jealous and help me find him. Either do that or stay here with the others while I go and search." Inuyasha glowers whipping around as she folds her arms across her chest.

"No. I'm not trudging through this rain, and you are not chasing after that imposter." Kikyou growls giving Inuyasha the evil eye.

"Yes I am." Inuyasha states turning his back on the jealous female.

"If you go, I'll break up with you." Kikyou shouts after him.

"See if I care. If you'll break up with more over this, then who needs you. Later." Inuyasha replies running away from a screaming Kikyou out into the pouring rain.

With Kagome 

Fumbling with the lock, Kagome stumbles into the dorm. Clueless as of how she got here she limps to the bathroom; a trail of crimson behind her. Collapsing onto the room's cool tile floor, naked and bruised, she reaches to turn the nozzle on in the shower. The head spouting the warm liquid into the glass box, Kagome crawls into the shower. Lying down in the steamy rain in the fetal position, she gives into the darkness. _**I don't want to remember…**_

* * *

This was a dramatic chapter right? Hope you liked it. Please Review!!


	13. Where's Katashi?

Hey guys!! By popular demand here us chapter thirteen of Endeavors of a Double Life. Hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Where's Katashi?

Kikyou left in the booming thunderstorm, Inuyasha races through the millions of puddles across the _**Magic **_parking lot to the awaiting limo. Rapping on the window, the driver puts it down face appearing questioning and shocked. Ebony haired Inuyasha soaked to the bone looks the driver in the face, his amethyst eyes shaking nervously. Unlocking the back door of the limo Inuyasha ducks his head and steps inside the lengthy vehicle. Then giving the limo's operator the directions, he heads back to Taisho Academe.

"Hey Taisho, where are your friends? The rowdy group you came into the vehicle with?" The driver asks curiously, blue eyes shinning in the dim lights.

"They're back at _**Magic**_, Sam." Inuyasha replies Katashi's face never leaving his racing mind.

"And why aren't you with them?" Sam questions once again looking back at Inuyasha through the rearview mirror.

"I need to get back to the dorm. I think my friend left early and I need to see if he's alright." Inuyasha explains biting one of his nails down to the quick. "Hopefully nothing has happened."

"If you're talking about that new kid then I've seen him." Sam yawns as Inuyasha's eyes soaring to that of the old limo drivers.

"You're not shitting me are you?" Inuyasha gasps hands flying up onto the driver's seat.

"Settle down kiddo. Katashi's his name, right? Yeah I saw him leaving _**Magic **_about twenty minutes ago maybe." Sam answers remembering the dark haired teen leaving the noisy nightclub.

"Where'd he go? Did you give him a ride back?" Inuyasha stutters urgently hoping that maybe there was a chance he didn't get mixed up with the wrong crowd.

"I think he was looking for a ride because I didn't give him one back. That guy Naraku, the shady looking one, brought him over to his vehicle." Sam says remembering Katashi and Naraku getting into Naraku's vehicle.

"Sam, you need to step on it!" Inuyasha cries thinking of what must have happened between the two; Naraku had rapped his sister after all.

"Inuyasha, is something the matter. What's going on?" Sam wonders his foot pressing on the gas pedal a little harder.

"It's an emergency! Get me back to Taisho right this instant!" Inuyasha orders pointing in the direction of the academe.

"You got it." Sam nods rushing through the traffic to get Mr. Taisho where he needed to be.

Coming to a screeching halt in front of the academe, Sam unlocks the lock in the backseat of the limo. Thrusting his door open with his foot Inuyasha bolts out of the vehicle. Waving a small thank-you to Sam the raven haired teen races inside the academe. Pushing open several heavy doors and taking the private elevator to the top floor (totally against school rules) Inuyasha stops in front of dorm room seven hundred fourteen; a pool of crimson resting at his feet. Fear rushing through his veins, his hands shaking uncontrollably, Inuyasha jams the key into the lock and kicks the door open. Hollering his roommates name several times he follows the trail of red blood to the bathroom. Pressing his ear against the wooden door he can hear the shower running. Once again calling Katashi's name Inuyasha waits for a response; only Katashi doesn't answer. Adrenaline screaming throughout his body Inuyasha shoulders the locked door breaking the hinges. Then turning to glass shower box he can see a figure inside slumped on it floor. Rushing over, pulling back the glass, he finds a sight he never thought he'd see in a million years. There crumpled up in a little ball was a girl. Her ebony locks speckled with blood, her tiny form limp and scared from battle, and her face oh so similar to that of his roommate Katashi. Instinct kicking in Inuyasha submerged his body in the steamy droplets and swiftly adjusted the girl so she lay comfortably in his arms. Then pulling her out of the water, he switched the nozzle off and carried her to his bedroom.

"Hey? Hey sweetie are you okay?" Inuyasha asks the unconscious female lying bruised and nude on his bed.

_No response _

"You got to wake up. Can you hear me?" Inuyasha questions more frantically this time.

_No response _

"Please wake up! Come on now open your eyes." Inuyasha urges fear over taking reason; lightly he taps her cheeks in an attempt get her to resuscitate.

Slowly the corners of the girl's eyes began to twitch. Eyelids lifting heavily, the room spinning like a carousal, the girl looks to Inuyasha with effort. Inuyasha letting out a sigh of relief slowly shifts the girl on the bed so that her head is lying in his lap, this way he can easily assess the damage done to her head. Wincing in pain she lets her hazy mocha gaze drift to his concerned amethyst one. _**Where am I? What's going on?**_

"How'd you get here?" Inuyasha asks suddenly; the girls face suddenly reading confusion.

"I don't remember." The girl states blankly.

"Do you know where you are?" Inuyasha questions hoping she'll recollect that she's at Taisho Academe.

"No. At least I can't tell. The room's spinning too fast." The female whispers holding her head in her hands.

"You're at Taisho Academe for Boys. Do you live around here?" Inuyasha prods hoping to get some more answers out of her.

"I live in room seven hundred fourteen. You have any idea where my roommate is?" The girl swallows starting to close her eyes.

"Roommate? Are you saying you live here?" Inuyasha gasps his orbs growing wider by the second.

"Yeah. My roommate; do you know Inuyasha Taisho?" The girl repeats her words slurred now.

"That's me! Who are you?" Inuyasha cries as she slips out of consciousness.

"Katashi Higurashi." The girl murmurs before going limp.

_**Impossible…It just can't be…Katashi is a girl!!**_

* * *

How was that ending. Hope you liked it!! Please review!!


	14. Put Up To It

Gosh I'm in a good mood. Maybe that is why I have decided to update. Thank you all so much for giving me such high reviews on EOADL; it means the world to me!! Alright enough chit chat on with the fanfic.

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Put Up To It

The reoccurrence of a nightmare; everything she had tried to keep suppressed now dragged to the surface of her mind in one foul swoop. Chain events all leading up to the heinous crime now shattered before her very eyes. How could something going so good, turn out so wrong? Shifting her body she could feel a set of arms coil around her petit middle. Opening two tiny slits in her eyes, she could make out a masculine figure with long dark hair. Suddenly jolting out of a far from pleasant slumber, Kagome scrambles out of the man's arms screaming. Sitting back against the bed's headboard, knees to her chest and tears cascading down her face, she can hear a shift in the bed's weight. Her form quivering like a leaf shaken by the wind, Kagome looks up with hazy eyes. There with the most unreadable expression on his face is Katashi's roommate Inuyasha. Approaching slowly and hesitantly the ebony haired teen extends his hand out to her. Realizing the man holding her was not her rapist, she steadily lets go of her ridged position, and crawls cautiously towards Inuyasha's extended hand. Skin touching skin Kagome takes Inuyasha's hand as her brings her to his chest in one swift motion. Face pressed into the side of his muscular neck, she sobs silently as he rubs her back in small circles. _**Everything is so unclear**_.

"I thought you were that monster." Kagome cries mocha eyes leaking tears that had been kept under lock and key for as long as she could remember.

"What did he do to you?" Inuyasha chokes as he feels the moisture leaking into his shoulder.

"I don't want to remember." Kagome sobs softly, "I don't want to go back."

"Shhh…it's okay. You don't have to go back." Inuyasha soothes quietly; never in his seventeen years of life had he seen someone so broken.

"Please don't let him touch me. Please…I'm begging you." Kagome bawls her hands clinging on tight to his muscle shirt he had worn the night before.

"He won't touch you ever again…I'll protect you." Inuyasha stutters crushing her tighter to his form.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving me." Kagome stammers before going limp in his arms giving into the black void known as exhaustion once again.

Gently placing her form on the bed for a moment, Inuyasha walks over to his dresser. Opening the top drawer he pulls out a faded red baggy t-shirt and a pair of black boxers. Walking back to her unconscious form, Inuyasha carefully lifts her body up off of the mattress so that he can pop her head through the t-shirts opening. Slipping the girl's arms through the short sleeves; he then moves onto her lower half. Like dressing a newborn in a diaper, Inuyasha takes an almost fatherly approach as he slips on the undergarments without feeling a thing. Sure this female was attractive, but she had been through something so traumatic. The raven haired girl finally dressed in his clothing, Inuyasha moves into the bathroom next. Opening the medicine cabinet he takes out some antiseptic, cotton balls, gauze, and bandages. Sitting beside her, he inspects the damage her attacker had preformed. The top of her head was by far the worse; a three to four inch gash in length measuring probably an inch or two deep. It wouldn't need stitches, but would have to be tended to daily. Her face was covered in some now purplish/yellowish bruises and her cheeks were populated with scratches from the rubble of _**Magic**_'s parking lot. Her neck like her face was bruised as well. His long fingers still imprinted on her tender skin from strangling his victim. Her chest was surprisingly not too terrible despite some minor bruising; same went for the rest of her lower half. After his inspection Inuyasha ever so carefully lifts Kagome's head so that it is lying in his lap. Taking some of the antiseptic and cotton balls, he moves the ball of disease fighting liquid around the large gash on her scalp. Wincing slightly Kagome's eyes blink open for a moment before closing them once again at the sigh of Inuyasha's face. Unwrapping the gauze Inuyasha then proceeds to wrap her head securely; making sure no inch that is injured is left untouched. Moving on he continues his work until every cut, scratch, and wound is attended to properly. Finally finished he parks himself in a chair at her bedside.

"Are you really the boy I met nearly three months ago? Are you really my Katashi?" Inuyasha whispers before falling into a deep slumber.

~Later

The dawn's early light entering a small slit in the curtain Inuyasha awakes from his slumber with a hearty yawn. Blinking his eyes several times before opening he looks to the bed. There sitting up and looking at him with a questioning gaze is the girl he had rescued. A tiny smile gracing her pale lips she leans towards Inuyasha; her mocha eyes connecting with his amethyst ones.

"You looked troubled." Kagome whispers quietly breaking their connection by looking to her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Hu?" Inuyasha questions shaking his head quickly in a confused sort of manner.

"When you were asleep I mean. The expression on your face was far from peaceful." Kagome replies thinking back to his furrowed brow and quivering lips.

"I was dreaming of you." Inuyasha sighs remembering the nightmare that seemed all too real.

"Oh. Sorry." Kagome apologizes bowing her head; soft locks of ebony spilling across her shoulders and into her face.

"Don't; you have nothing to be sorry about. I just don't understand anything that's going on." Inuyasha answers raking a hand through his hair; a long sigh escaping his lips.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome begins again feeling tears cloud her eyes.

"I told you…" Inuyasha starts before being cut off by Kagome's palm.

"I'm sorry that I had to lie to you all these months. I'm remorseful over the fact that I played you and the entire academe for saps. You've treated me so kindly, and this is how I've repaid you. Causing you to be fearful for my life and fight." Kagome murmurs as moisture leaks down her cheeks and onto her collar bones.

What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asks reaching for her in a futile attempt to console her.

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm a liar, Inuyasha." Kagome sobs covering her face with her hands.

"I don't think you're a liar. I think you're just a very confused girl. You've been through something traumatic, and you're only doing what you can to protect yourself." Inuyasha breathes pulling her off the bed and into his lap.

"How can you trust me still? It's obvious by now that you know I'm not a boy and that my name isn't Katashi." Kagome mumbles pressing her face into his chest.

"I trust you because deep down I recognize the Katashi I love." Inuyasha murmurs wrapping his arms securely around her petit middle.

"You love Katashi?!" Kagome cries astounded as she raises her head to meet his face.

"I think maybe I always knew you were someone else. Then on the other hand maybe I didn't. I began to question my own sexuality because of you, you know. You had this aura about you, and I've wanted it since we first met." Inuyasha confesses cupping her cheek softly.

"Even though you've never met the real me?" Kagome whimpers closing her eyes as more tears trail down her pale cheek bones.

"The real you have been there right from the beginning. You've just done a great job of hiding you feminine side." Inuyasha chuckles softly wiping away the moisture with his fingertip.

"I had to. It was all apart of this twisted game." Kagome replies looking towards the gently moving curtain.

"A game?" Inuyasha questions following her distant gaze.

"The Shikon girls wanted me to spy on you guys. I was the newest member of the Shikon Academe, and they thought I'd be the right person. If I could last a whole quarter with you guys and get some dirt on your habits, then I'd get paid three hundred dollars. Not to mention finally being accepted for once in my life." Kagome sighs tucking strands of ebony behind her ear.

"That's why you came to Taisho and couldn't tell me where you were from." Inuyasha nods putting two and two together.

"I didn't have a choice. If I hadn't agreed with them to do this, they would have ignored me just like the others. I wanted a clean start. To get away from all that I had suffered before. I guess I wasn't anticipating **his** arrival though." Kagome shudders thinking of Naraku's slimy hands all over her body.

"Wait a second! Do you actually have a sister named Kagome?" Inuyasha wonders suddenly coming to the recollection of the somber discussion they had once had.

"I have a younger brother named Sota, who I love dearly. And there is a step-sibling on the way." Kagome answers heart returning to home.

"But do you have a sister named Kagome?" Inuyasha asks again feeling his heart pounding against his rib cage.

"_Kagome can't be my sister…because in reality…she is me."_

* * *

Oh gosh!! I'm having a bit of writers block, but the story is working out all the same. I hope you like the chapter. Please review!!


	15. The Truth

So last time I told you I had writer's block, but that's not going to stop me from updating. HEAR THAT BRAIN I'M COMING FOR YOU!! I'll fight this stupid writer's block until the bitter end. LOL. Now without further a due chapter fifteen of EOADL.

Disclaimer: Nope Inuyasha is not mine.

_Italics: _Kagome's POV

**Bold: **Flashbacks

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Truth

_**~The Beginning**_

_I had put up with it for so long I guess I really hadn't seen it coming. I believe I was six at the time maybe; scratch that I was six for sure cause that was the era where I wore two pigtails constantly. I was wearing pigtails the day he left actually. It was another pointless fight. One not worth mentioning because it made no sense to me. Money, jobs, duties, romances, and whatever excuse they could come up with to make their lungs gasp from deprivation of air. His light brown hair flying this way and that as he dogged her ragging fists and his dark mocha eyes wide with shock. Her long thick ebony hair spastic as she came after him; frustration pouring through her clenched fists. Her eyes matching that of my fathers were pouring silver tears down along the innocent lines of her frowning cheekbones. The violence had gotten worse over the past few weeks; and simple enough it was just too much for me to bear. I was cowering in the corner as mom delivered a sharp blow to his cheek. His grunt was all I could hear before the sound of his body clashing with the wooden floor. My mother had mounted her self on top of his heaving chest pounding on it as he lay defenseless. My father had never fought back, he didn't believe in fighting women; especially women he loved. Letting off a little wail I raced from my corner to my father's side. Grasping my mother's shirt and pulling back, I could feel her hard hand collide with my unsuspecting face. Falling to the floor, the red stripes starting to appear, I could hear my father getting up. My mother crying in a little ball on the floor, I could feel my father's hands instantly around my shaking form. Picking me up off the ground into his arms we walked towards the door. This would be the last time I saw my mother for a while…_

_**~Daddy and Me**_

_I guess I was your typical "daddy's girl" growing up. After the final brawl in the kitchen, mommy and daddy had gotten a divorce. My three year old brother staying with my mother, and myself departing with my father. We moved out east, and settled down in the big city. My daddy had always had dreams of becoming a something a little bit more than he was, and by moving to the city maybe he could make those dreams become reality. His passion was writing, and this inspired him to write playwrights. Living at home, money was hard to come by, but that didn't stop my aspiring hero. He always came up with the cash we needed to get by, and made me his top priority over all else. My father's love for the theatre would actually inspire me to join the drama club; a nightmare I would later regret doing and all because of __**him**__. I was his motivation through everything. I remember one night him specifically talking to me about it._

"**Come here my little muse." My father called from his work desk; a cigar in the corner of his mouth.**

"**Muse? Daddy, what's that?" I asked curiously as I cocked my head to the side and crawled into his lap.**

"**A muse is a source of your genius. Your inspiration, Kagome." My father laughed heartily as a smile graced my lips.**

"**I inspire you?" I questioned incredulously eyes sparkling with life.**

"**Without you my life would be nothing." My father grinned in a theatrical sort of way.**

"**You mean it!?" I gasped clasping my hands together holding the under my chin.**

"**With all of my heart, my little muse." My father murmured giving me an Eskimo kiss.**

_I loved that man with all my heart; right up until the day of his death. That possibly had to be the most agonizingly painful day of my life. Loosing the strongest man I had ever known to lung cancer. The funeral, sitting in the pews, I thought I could actually see his soul rising to heaven. Good-bye now, Daddy._

_**~Loosing Your Way**_

_For a time after my father's death, I guess you could say I lost my way. I was fifteen turning sixteen when I came back to live with my mother. In my hands a small suitcase and a bag with happy birthday written across the top. It was my father's final gift to me before he went to go and live with the angels. Seeing my little brother again brought some joy back into my life though. That small little three year old who had once picked his nose was this bright twelve year old boy; one who would be a total heartbreaker or at least that's what I think. Nine years of separation and you think he'd forget about you; not my Sota. He was even more welcoming than my mother and her husband Dale. Dale was my new quote on quote "step-father". It's not that I had a problem with him or anything, I just didn't like the thought of my mother being remarried. Considering what had happened between her and my now deceased father. _

"**Who's that?" I whispered to Sota as we entered my room. **

"**That's Dale; our step-father." Sota replied setting my bag down on the bed.**

"**How long has mom been with him?" I questioned unpacking the bag putting everything in it's proper place.**

"**She met Dale a few months after you and dad left. They've been together ever since." Sota sighed thinking of this strange man making himself welcome in their home.**

"**Jumping in blindly once again. That's real smart." I grumbled with sarcasm evident in my voice.**

"**Dale's a good guy. I know you'll like him, sis." Sota smiled closing my bedroom door behind him as he left.**

"**Sure." I whispered under my breath. "Just like mommy liked daddy." **

_There was no way in hell that I was ever going to call him daddy or something along those lines. I had only ever had one father, and he was buried peacefully six feet under. Coming to this small little deserted town from the big city was a huge change for me. Living with tall skyscrapers, and then suddenly changing to a quite suburban was like being knocked in the head with a whisky bottle. It hurts and makes you feel entirely dazed. I think the only reason I broke out of the confusion was because of the many drama productions the town put on as entertainment. I had been picked to be in the school's play production of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet playing the lead of Princess Juliet Fiammatta Asto Capulet. I was so thrilled that I could live my daddy's dream. His little muse could show the world just why she was his inspiration. It was only after my substantial role though that I faced hopelessness once more. A boy who I had become friends with and was my counterpart who played Romeo had seemed to the idea into his head that our "fairytale" romance was real._

"**Could this night be anymore perfect." I asked stretching my arms over my head.**

**I could think of something." A mysterious voice called from behind the piece of metal.**

**Naraku, is that you? Come out here into the lights you're creeping me out." I pleaded feeling a gust of wind blow through the massive isles of vehicles. **

"**Sorry, Kagome. Couldn't resist." Naraku replied suddenly feeling hands snake around my mid-section.**

"**Naraku, what are you doing?!" I demanded suddenly whipping around to face the dark eyed boy.**

"**Kagome, I want you to take a ride with me. We'll have some fun." Naraku chuckled pushing me into the side of my car.**

"**I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" I whispered voice now lost completely in the overwhelming fear.**

"**I like you, Kagome. I want you." Naraku smiled thrusting open the door, pushing me inside.**

"**I don't want you though! Get off of me right now!" I screamed trying to push off the advancing Naraku.**

"**Settle down and relax. You're going to enjoy this." Naraku murmured kissing the junction of my throat.**

"**NO! GET OFF OF ME!!" I shrieked as he started removing one piece of clothing after another.**

_**~Changes **_

_I had tried to explain to my mother what had gone on that night after the play, but she just wouldn't listen. First of all she hardly knew anything about me anymore and secondly Naraku just so happened to be Dale's bosses son. Anything bad said about that guy's kid and Dale could loose his high paying job. And if Dale was left broke then mom would leave him just like she had wanted to leave my father. So unable to tell anyone the truth, I was left alone in the dark to dwell with my encounter of the man who had stolen my virginity. Something I couldn't give now to a man who deserved it. The realization that I was really alone seemed to hit me pretty hard. As much as I would have liked to move on and forgotten my past; I couldn't. It was just as much of a part of me as my heart or my name. So instead of thinking about it constantly, I decided to push it into the closet in the way back of my mind and leave it at that. My "lies" hidden from my mother, we actually seemed to be a family for a while. That's until mom didn't use protection and got pregnant. Five people in a three bedroom house just wasn't going to work out; guess who had to pack their shit and leave? _

"**Kagome, can I talk with you a minute?" My mother called from her bedroom.**

"**Sure. What is it?" I asked taking a seat down next to her.**

"**Kagome dear, this may come as a shock. But I'm pregnant with Dale's baby." My mother smiled sheepishly as my jaw slid onto the floor.**

"**You're what!?" I exclaimed thinking I hadn't actually heard right.**

"**Pregnant. I'm pregnant again, Kagome." My mother repeated taking my hands into her own.**

"**Alright. So now what? I know I'm supposed to be happy, but is there anything else you want to tell me before I have a heart attack?" I questioned looking deep into her old mocha eyes.**

"**Your father and I were hoping to get the chance to tell you we have another surprise." My mother said squeezing my hand slightly.**

"**And what would that be?" I wondered hoping the surprise wasn't multiples; that would send me over the edge.**

"**You're moving." My mother stated simply. "To an exclusive boarding school in the north." **

"**WHAT!!" I cried pulling my hands away and throwing them up into the air.**

_And that was that. I was to be sent to an "exclusive" boarding school as a treat; while my parent, step-parent, half-sibling, and adoring little brother got to live in their happily ever after. I was to be forced out of my home once again to face the harshest reality; __**you are always alone**__._

* * *

I know this chapter is kind of sad, but I broke through the writer's block and that's all that matters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!!


	16. I Think I Like You

Okay so I've decided to write yet another chapter for EOADL considering I am almost finished with this fanfic. I know kind of sad right, but every good thing must eventually come to an end. If you really love this story then please review!! I would like to get 200 or more reviews cause I have like 140 something already. Make the dream real people.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: I Think I Like You

Curled up in his arms Kagome sobs softly; the tears trickling down her rouge cheek bones and onto Inuyasha's chest. Holding her protectively to him Inuyasha sways back and forth slowly letting her cry it all out. She needed this above all else; she needed to know that she wasn't alone and that someone actually cared for her. Gripping onto that red muscle shirt with everything she has more tears flow down, her every emotion spilling onto his muscular chest and then the floor. His voice whispering to her softly he ensures her that he's not going anywhere as she begs for him desperately not to leave. _**So fragile and broken, but you're no longer alone.**_

"I won't leave you." Inuyasha whispers holding her tight to his quivering chest. "You won't have to be alone in the dark again."

"I've tried my whole life to fit in…maybe I just don't belong anywhere." Kagome whimpers tears cascading freely down her cheeks.

"You're wrong, Kagome. You do belong somewhere." Inuyasha murmurs soothingly as he pets her head.

"Where then?" Kagome cries looking up at him with glistening mocha eyes.

"You belong here with me." Inuyasha replies wiping the river away with his thumb.

"That's impossible…you're in love with Kikyou. I saw how you acted with her when you were on the dance floor at _**Magic**_. She's the one you really want to be with." Kagome replies her voice now strangled with sorrow from the distant memories.

"That's where you're wrong again. I left Kikyou." Inuyasha says watching as her eyes flicker to his once again widening with horror.

"You left Kikyou! Inuyasha, that wasn't supposed to happen! How could you do that to her?" Kagome exclaims suddenly filled with regret and rage.

"I'm not in love with Kikyou anymore. Ever since you came to Taisho my heart has been drifting in your direction." Inuyasha says fessing up the true feelings he has had hidden inside of him all along.

"No! This is all my fault. You're supposed to still be in love with her not me." Kagome cries shaking her head back and forth as she bolts out of his lap.

"Kagome, I can't stop these feelings I have for you. Kikyou just isn't the one I want anymore. She's not the one my heart wants to pour out to." Inuyasha explains getting up out of the chair following after her.

Stumbling out of Inuyasha's bedroom, Kagome hobbles out into the kitchen. Following up close behind her is Inuyasha; his amethyst orbs pleading with her to just stop and listen to him for one second. Turning to her bedroom, she enters the dark void slamming the door in Inuyasha's face. Pulling the heavy suitcase out of her closet she tosses the brown rectangle on her bed. Unhitching the locks she then begins transferring clothes from the dresser into the box; tears trailing down her face all the while. Pressed up against the outside of her door, Inuyasha pleads with her to open up. His heart breaking from the insistent silence he slides to the floor knees raised to his face with frustration. _**Why was she acting this way? He had done it for her after all…**_

"I just don't understand you." Kagome cries out of frustration as she continues thrusting the articles of clothing into the rectangular transporter.

"I did it for you, Kagome." Inuyasha insists through the door as he listens to her shift from one side of the room to the other.

"You broke up with your girlfriend for me? Why was she just not _**good**_ enough?" Kagome spits built up rage seething through her pours.

"That's not it at all!" Inuyasha vouches as he hears the door finally start to creak open.

"Then what is it? How do you expect me to be happy, when you could turn around and do the same exact thing to me?" Kagome exclaims looking him straight in the eye.

"I won't do it to you because I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha answers as her claws start to come out.

This had done it; this had really pissed her off. Dropping her suitcase on the floor Kagome launches herself at the dismayed teen. Sending Inuyasha onto the floor with sheer force, Kagome brutally attacks his chest. Fists flying, nails scratching, and teeth biting Kagome attacks Inuyasha as he sits there like a lifeless dummy taking everything she has to throw at him. Frustration at it's peak she beats him until she is overpowered by fatigue and had lost her breath. Breathing hard she looks to Inuyasha's calm face; there was no rage only a small smile. Grabbing his muscle shirt she pulls his head up to look at him more clearly. Just a smile…_**and tears. Are those tears in his eyes?**_

"I want you to smile…and to laugh. I want you to be happy…and show emotion. If you have to beat me…to be happy then do so. You're no longer alone…cause I'm gonna stay by your side. Even if you hate me." Inuyasha whispers as a tear from the corner of his eye trickles down his cheek.

Heart throbbing Kagome comes to the realization of her blind rage. Looking Inuyasha over, his cuts and bruises, they were all from her. Tears springing forth from her eyes she rises off his injured body. Picking up her suit case she tries to sprint for the door blindly, only to feel a warm hand grasp her wrist. Turning around she sees Inuyasha's tortured face. _**He is giving me that look because I've hurt him. It's all my fault.**_

"Please don't go." Inuyasha begs inching her closer and closer to him with her ever noticing.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome sobs fighting back more tears. "You're hurt because of me."

"No. Don't apologize anymore. You don't have to be sorry." Inuyasha pleads the warmth of her body coming closer and closer to his.

"I'm more than you've bargained for. I should go." Kagome whimpers trying to remove his hand from her wrist.

"I must have gotten a great deal then." Inuyasha replies pulling her to him once more.

"Why?" Kagome asks looking up into his tear filled eyes.

"Because I love you." Inuyasha answers just before smacking his lips onto of hers.

Fighting to get away from him at first, Kagome soon gives into those plush lips. Knotting his hands in her hair, and taking her possessively by the waist Inuyasha breathes in the most intoxicating scent he has ever come in contact with. Wrapping her hands around his neck Kagome pulls her self to his chest, their breathing now erotic. Loosing precious oxygen to pleasure the two soon break off panting. Amethyst meeting mocha the two stare at each other lovingly as tears cascade down both of their faces. Cupping her cheek with his left hand he pulls his lips to hers and pecks them softly.

"Don't leave me." Inuyasha whispers softly. "Cause I think by now you know I need you."

"No one needs me. I'm alone remember." Kagome whimpers as the tears slide.

"That's where you're wrong. I need you Kagome, and you need me. We need each other and that's why we belong together." Inuyasha growls lifting her chin to look him in the face.

"What about Kikyou?" Kagome questions thinking of the sobbing black haired beauty.

"I loved her once, but she wasn't the one. I left her because I've found my other half." Inuyasha murmurs kissing her forehead.

"You want a girl who's every bit as messed up as her mother?" Kagome cries touching a purplish bruise appearing on Inuyasha's face.

"If she'll have me." Inuyasha replies holding her cool hand there.

"I want you, Inuyasha. But you'll have to be patient with me. There's a lot about love that I still need to learn." Kagome smiles slightly kissing his lips tenderly.

"And I want you. I want to see you smile and be happy. So when you're ready I will be too." Inuyasha grins kissing her back.

_**Let me be your candle; I'll lead you out of the dark.**_

* * *

Oh I liked that chapter. Only four more to go before the Author's Note and Epilogue. Hope you liked it!! Please review!!


	17. The Angel's Facade

You guys are so frickin' awesome!!! Thanks for all the major reviews!! Since you are giving me what I want here's what you want. See I can compromise…sometimes. LOL. Enjoy chapter seventeen of EOADL and please review!

Disclaimer: Do I have to tell you this again…no Inuyasha is not mine.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: The Angel's Façade

The cruel dawn revealing itself to unsuspecting faces causes eyes to squint and shed unwanted tears. Blinking several times amethyst orbs find mocha. There lying with her head on his chest is an ever peaceful Kagome. She is wrapped up tenderly in his sheets and his bedspread snuggled up in the crook of his arm. Smiling lightly Inuyasha reaches to touch her face cupping her chin with his warm palm. Placing her hand on top of his Kagome sighs with content. Closing her eyes, she intakes his scent, sweet as his shampoo only this time mingled with her scent as well. Opening her orbs she watches as he presses his lips to her forehead gently. He was so strong, and yet so tender. Touching his smooth skin she redirects his head pulling his velvet appendages onto her own in one swift motion. Kissing in silence for a few brief moments they break apart breath coming in small pants. Every kiss small or large was absolutely breathtaking.

"Did you sleep alright?" Inuyasha asks pulling her closer to his bare chest.

"I wish the dawn hadn't come to be honest with you. It was the best night's sleep I've ever had." Kagome sighs feeling the silken skin up and down; it was even better than she had imagined it would be.

"You know we don't have to go to class. I could pull a few stings…" Inuyasha smiles coyly watching her face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Inuyasha Taisho, what are you thinking exactly?" Kagome giggles staring intently at his face.

"I don't know…maybe a day of relaxation. There'd be no one else to interrupt. Just me, you, and the floorboards." Inuyasha answers seductively kissing the base of her neck.

"What about the guys? Don't you have football practice?" Kagome whispers slyly as she pulls away teasing him.

"Forget about it. Football isn't my thing anyways." Inuyasha chuckles reaching for her waist.

"Oh really now? Is it because you know a girl beat you at it?" Kagome mocks rolling off the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

"Maybe…or maybe I'd rather play something else." Inuyasha murmurs rolling on after her.

"Naughty naughty boy. If only Kouga knew what was going on." Kagome grins racing around to one side of the bed.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure he's be thrilled to know that he got his ass kicked by a smoking hot chick." Inuyasha calls sarcastically from the other side.

"I can see it now…" Kagome begins as she conjures up a scenario.

_Center Stage _

_Kouga and the Taisho guys are hanging out in the twin's dorm waiting for Inuyasha and Katashi to show. Suddenly the door creeks open and in comes Yasha and Kat holding hands. Everyone's jaws drop to the floor and Sesshomaru falls to the floor chair in all. A huge grin suddenly appears on Kouga's face as he points out his index finger at the couple._

_Kouga: I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU GUYS HE WAS GAY!! HAHA!!_

_Suddenly Inuyasha and Katashi both get great huge grins on their faces. Reaching for his head Katashi pulls off his wig unraveling his beautiful long ebony mane. Swinging his head back and forth lightly Katashi lets the ebony pieces fall around his beautiful face. Then tossing off each piece of his guy attire, Kagome appears in a red low v-neck halter top and a tiny jean mini skirt. Inuyasha looking to his "man" grabs Kagome by the waist and kisses her full on the mouth. When they both break apart they look to the gaping crowd._

_Kagome: Who's gay? I don't see anyone gay here. _

_Inuyasha: Haha! You just got your ass punked you fuckin' moron._

_Everyone: Haha Kouga's a dumbass._

_Kouga: Shut up *cries like a little baby* _

"Oh that'll be the day!" Kagome cries gleefully as she clasps her hands together.

"I can see it now…" Inuyasha trails off not noticing Kagome jumping onto the bed.

"Yasha, catch me!" Kagome calls leaping off the bed to the unsuspecting raven haired teen.

"Holy crap!" Inuyasha hollers grabbing her waist just before she hits the floor.

As he spins her around gleefully Kagome twines her fingers in Inuyasha's hair as their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Loosing his balance from both lack of oxygen and spinning like a mad man, Inuyasha tumbles backwards onto the bed dragging Kagome down with him. Shrieking with delight she collapses on his torso bouncing slightly from impact. Then pulling herself up, she sits on his middle with her arms crossed. Cocking his head slightly, Inuyasha reaches for her neatly folded arms. Taking them into his callused hands he wraps the around his neck like a feathered boa. Letting off a small chuckle he watches her serious play face disintegrate into a wondrous smile. Laying back down on top of him, Kagome brushes her lips softly against his cheek. _**How can this possibly be real? I don't deserve someone half as god like as he is…**_

"Why me?" Kagome asks abruptly fingering a lock of his ebony hair.

"What do you mean why you?" Inuyasha answers softly his breath coming slow and leisurely.

"I don't understand why you bother with me? How could someone as _Plain Jane _as myself deserve someone as god like as you?" Kagome whispers holding back tears that are suddenly threatening to fall.

"God like? I see myself more as Satan's span. I'm not worth mentioning; you though you're god's right hand angel." Inuyasha replies clutching her hand in his own.

"Satan's span? Honestly, how could you say something like that?" Kagome demands sitting up starring him hard in the face.

"A name my father used to refer to me as. Sesshomaru was the king of peace and I was the black sheep. Only an angel like you could see through my façade. You could see me as something more." Inuyasha smiles almost sympathetically.

"Is that why you were alone when you first came here? Because of your brother?" Kagome wonders touching his cheek softly.

"Just couldn't live up to his expectations. I wasn't perfect enough; not like Sesshy." Inuyasha says swallowing hard.

"You are perfect though; in your own way. Frankly I'm glad you're not like him. Sesshomaru acts as though he has a stick shoved so far up his ass managing a smile might just kill him." Kagome chuckles lightly wiping away his threatening tears.

"Here's your answer, Kagome. I chose you because you saw beyond the façade. You see me for who I really am." Inuyasha murmurs catching her lips with his own.

"Only because you opened up to me." Kagome mumbles breaking away.

"And I opened up because I knew you were different." Inuyasha growls playfully recapturing the sweet appendages once again.

_**In the slow world of dream **_

_**We breathe in unison **_

_**The outside dies within **_

_**And she knows all I am**_

* * *

I know this chapter was kind of short but I am building up to the ending if you know what I mean. Climaxing I guess, but maybe we've passed the climax. Oh well. That poem at the end is from my fave book **Under A Different Sky **by **Deborah Savage.** You should read it; it's amazing. Hope you like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!


	18. Silent Screams

Alright we are slowly drawing to a close of Endeavors of a Double Life. I was never expecting to get this many reviews so I am so happy. Thank you all who have supported me on this long journey of fan fiction writing. I will be thanking you in the author's note. Alright now back to EOADL. Please enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Who am I kidding? I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Silent Screams

Sitting on the edge of the humongous king size bed Kagome sighs gently as Inuyasha pulls a silver comb through her long ebony locks. Passing out in the shower a couple nights before had caused her hair to look like a rat's nest, and it needed a good brushing. Moving the silver against the thin raven strands Inuyasha unknots each clump careful not to pull to hard. Finally finished with grooming her head, he escorts her to the bathroom's full-length mirror so she can inspect his work. Touching the silk Kagome lets off a smile of approval turning to kiss his cheek. Her lips touching against his warm skin, Inuyasha lets off a heated blush as she pulls away. Snickering slightly Kagome pushes Inuyasha out of the bathroom and locks the door behind her. She then departs to the shower turning the nozzle to the right spraying hot water and steam into the glass box.

"Hey Kags, that's not fair!" Inuyasha complains folding his arms across his chest. "You said I could take a shower first."

"Did I really now? I don't recall. I thought you said I could use it first if I gave you a kiss." Kagome laughs lightly pealing off the layers of clothing Inuyasha had dressed her in.

"Cheater." Inuyasha grumbles slumping to the floor.

"Gross. These clothes smell like man. And Yasha you usually don't smell like this." Kagome complains submerging her self into the heated spray of pelting beads.

"That's not my stink, Kags. I think it's yours. Three days in the same pair of clothing doesn't do wonders you know." Inuyasha chuckles listening to her scoff loudly.

"Well, that's why I have to get ready first. So I don't stink." Kagome growls washing her greasy head.

"Okay then. Hey I have an idea I'll go over to Miroku's dorm and shower over there. Then I'll meet you in the bedroom when you're ready." Inuyasha calls getting up off the ground.

"Don't go to far…kay?" Kagome calls after him anxiously fear suddenly gnawing at her spine.

"I'll be right next door…nothing will happen to you. I promise." Inuyasha replies calmly before exiting the dorm with his shower equipment.

_**I hope you're right…**_

Scrubbing her hair gently Kagome's fingers brush over the small gash on her head. Inuyasha had been dressing the wound, and it was finally starting to heal. Thank goodness she wasn't going to need stitches because Naraku and needles were her greatest fears. Suds covering one of the many sponges in the glass box, Kagome raises it to her chest. From head to toe using Inuyasha's Ax shower gel she cleanses the grime from her filthy and crusted body. Sighing heavily she intakes his breathtaking scent as it soaks into her velvet skin. This was heaven; she never knew she could learn to love guys body products so much. Although maybe she could stop at the local mall and pick up something a little more feminine. Bath and Body Works always had a nice selection of heavenly scents for women. _**I wonder what Inuyasha would like?**_ Rinsing off she shuts the nozzle off stopping the water's flow. Reaching for a towel on the top of the shower she wraps the short cloth around her torso. Inuyasha needed to get longer towels; all of his were only big enough to wrap around your waist. Not around someone who was a little bit "top heavy".

"Inuyasha, you back yet?" Kagome calls as she steps out onto the cool tile floor. "I forgot my clothes in my bedroom. I'll give you the key if you wait a second."

Walking over to the door she unhitches the dorm key from around her neck. It had been lying there since the night she had went out to _**Magic**_ with the gang. Slipping it under the door, she watches as shadow silently retrieves the key. Smiling to herself she listens to what she assumes to be Inuyasha's slow breathing as she walks over to the vanity mirror in the bathroom. Looking to her reflection in the glass she watches as beads of water drift down the front of her neck and onto her chest. Just then hearing a knock on the door, Kagome's mocha orbs dart to the wooden barrier. Quickly she shuffles over and unhitches the brass lock while hoisting up her falling towel. Then in a split second, without even blinking, she is suddenly on the ground a pair of hands at her throat. Looking up at dark eyes she realizes Inuyasha is not the one who has entered the bathroom. Cold, heinous eyes like these only belong to one person she knows; Naraku.

"I thought we had an agreement you little bitch!" Naraku seethes as his hands tighten around her windpipe. "Now you have Inuyasha involved in all of this! Do you know who his fucking father is you whore? He's the god damn Headmaster of Taisho! You've ruined me!!"

Gasping for breath Kagome reaches to remove the vile hands depriving her of oxygen. Digging her claws into his thin skin, blood trickles through the scratches as Naraku screams out in pain. Grip loosening if only for a second she lets out a muffled scream for help. Naraku returning from the agonizing attack on his hands returns to assault her with a vengeance. His hands even more aggressive than before slowly assault her neck savagely tying to crush her voice box. Wriggling in pain, Kagome slowly starts to loose consciousness as the door of her and Inuyasha's dorm bursts open. There standing with suds still clinging in his ebony hair, and a towel wrapped around his waist is Inuyasha. A ferocious growl ripping from his throat he is seething with anger. Lunging at Naraku with all his strength he pushes the attacker into the wall; his head making a sickening sound against the wet tile. Blood pooling onto the once glistening floor Kagome breathes shallow breaths as Inuyasha's arms fold her close to him.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha sobs holding onto her nearly lifeless floor. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here fast enough. I never should have left the dorm. I'm so selfish."

"No…you saved…me." Kagome whispers reaching her hand up to touch his cheek.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questions looking down at his thought to be dead angel.

Sobbing into her crimson speckled hair the sirens start bellowing in the distance. Inuyasha clutching her close to his quivering form looks to the nearly dead Naraku in the corner.

_He's hurt her, he's defiled her, he's terrorized her…so why let him live? I'll let him live so he can suffer…so he can suffer as god throws his noose around his unsuspecting throat. Make sure to pull it tight, cause if this fucker ever comes near Kagome again, I'll fucking do the job myself. I'll make him beg for the mercy he won't ever receive as long as I'm still breathing._

* * *

How was that? Dramatic right? Alright hope you enjoyed! Thanks and please review!!!


	19. The Red Bathrobe

Hell I couldn't stay away! But can you honestly blame me? We're coming to an end here with Endeavors of a Double Life, but no worries I'll continue writing other Inuyasha fan fictions.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine!!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: The Red Bathrobe

The police had shown up only minutes after the assault. Inuyasha clutching her fading form close to his heated and bare chest, and Naraku's body crumpled up in the corner; blood slowly escaping his fractured head. Ordering a paramedic to collect a torpid Naraku, a police officer with long blonde hair and blue eyes kneels by Inuyasha. Touching his shoulder gently she looks to a motionless Kagome in his quivering arms; the only sign she isn't gone from the world is a barely vivid rising and falling action coming from her chest. Snapping her fingers the police officer calls over another couple paramedics with a stretcher. Gingerly removing Kagome from his arms, the paramedics load her onto the stretcher. Looking to Inuyasha again the blonde nods suggestively to the door. Almost as if to say: _Follow them out. It's alright if you tag along. _Getting up off the floor, Inuyasha reaches for his red bathrobe over on the hook behind the bathroom door, and follows after the men in white. As he passes through the halls he can see the worried expressions on his friend's faces. _**Do they know Katashi is the one on that stretcher? Do they know her secret?**_ Shaking the thought from his head, Inuyasha boards the ambulance with the red and clear flashing lights. Taking a seat on the bench beside the makeshift bed, his amethyst eyes dart quickly to her sleeping face. _**You'll be okay. I promise.**_ As tears begin from trickling from his eyes he frantically brushes them away_**. There's no reason to be crying. Kagome's going to be fine. **_

"This young lady is going to be fine." One of the paramedics assures him as he asses her vitals.

"It's a good thing you called us in time though. A minute longer…let's just say all wouldn't be going so smoothly." Another paramedic says smiling at a torn and now gaping Inuyasha.

"You did the right thing, kid. She'll be okay." A third paramedic whispers softly handing him a pocket tissue. "That other guy though…if he survives…he'll be one lucky son of a bitch."

Upon approaching the hospital Inuyasha takes a sharp inhalation of breath; anxiety swarming deep within the pit of his stomach. Once again stealing a glance at Kagome he hears her moan in pain as they prepare to move her out of the vehicle. Standing up off the bench he walks to her side gently clutching her hand in his own. Bringing it to his lips he kisses the perfectly smooth flesh before letting the paramedics take her away. Wiping a few trailing tears away Inuyasha once again follows after the figures in ghostly white; his peripheral vision catching the monster who had put her in this predicament. Growling deep within his throat he shakes his head with clenched fists. _**You will be one lucky son of a bitch if you survive this cause I'm going to make your life a living hell.**_

"Inu…Yasha?" Kagome groans unconsciously as the paramedics wheel her into a room.

Bolting to her side Inuyasha looks to the paramedics with fear evident in his eyes. The one from before who had given him the tissue places her hand lightly on his shoulder nodding her head. Turning back to Kagome, Inuyasha winces as the staff move her onto a bed; her lips letting a small cry escape. A doctor in white wearing a protective mask over his face motions to the another aid to lead Inuyasha out of the room for the time being. Holding on to his forearm a heavy set man leads Mr. Taisho out of the room to a small chair just outside the door.

"It'll just be for a few minutes or so kid. She needs to be assessed and the doc thinks she may have a few broken bones." The aid explains combing his gloved hand through his messy brown hair.

"She'll be okay?" Inuyasha questions feeling as if the question is not repeated his precious Kagome will surly fade away.

"Her injuries are not chronic. Not like that other guys. If all goes well she should be out of here in a day or so if not sooner." The aid smiles reaching for the door handle to head back inside.

"When will I be able to see her?" Inuyasha stammers suddenly feeling nauseous.

"When the doc give me the okay I'll let you know." The aid explains reaching inside the door and then returning with a white bucket in his hands.

"What's that for?" Inuyasha gulps holding back the slowly rising bile in his throat.

"This is for you. You're looking a little green there." The aid sighs as Inuyasha coughs up whatever he had eaten. "Nurse, I'm going to need you to set up an extra bed for Mr. Taisho once the doctors are finished with Ms. Higurashi."

"Alright." A brunette smiles picking up a phone on a near by desk.

"Relax kiddo. You both are going to be just fine." The aid reinsures him as he retreats back into Kagome's room.

Holding the bucket under his chin Inuyasha groans with discontent. _**That's the last time I let Kouga con me into buying Super Spicy Chicken Ramen.**_

_**~Later**_

The sound of ticking filling his ears, Inuyasha's amethyst eyes open up to a set of blue sheets and the sound of a tiny monitor bleeping. Sitting up with strain he looks to the left side of this new environment he has been placed in. A window is where his eyes lead him; it's quite large letting in soft beams of sparkling moonlight. In the corner of the window is a small yellow flower shedding velvet petals onto the painted framing. Frowning slightly Inuyasha then turns to the right side of the room. There lying in a separate hospital bed is Kagome. A bag of blood hooked up to her right arm, and a bag of clear fluids dripping into her hand. Her head bandaged up with white gauze sticks to her ebony hair. Her left arm is in a cast along with her right leg which is hooked up in the air. Groaning again with discomfort Kagome's bruised lips call out his name.

"Inu…Yasha? Where…are…you?" Kagome's voice whispers softly as Inuyasha begins yanking back the blankets.

"I'm here." Inuyasha responds almost urgently as he fumbles with a bottle of clear fluids linked to his forearm.

Nearly tripping over various cords and cursing under his breath several times Inuyasha finally makes it to Kagome's bedside. Sitting down on the edge of her bed Inuyasha reaches over to cup her cheek. Feeling warm hands glide over her cool skin, Kagome's mocha eyes flutter open. Her mocha orbs meeting his amethyst tears trickle out the corners as she closes her eyes in bliss.

"I was worried about you." Kagome whispers lifting her hand in a weak attempt to touch his.

"Worried about me? Kagome…don't be silly." Inuyasha replies chocking up at the sound of her frail voice.

"What are you crying for?" Kagome suddenly gasps feeling moisture trickling down his cheeks.

"I…was…afraid. I thought I was going to loose you back there, Kagome." Inuyasha cries desperately trying to thumb the tears away.

"I didn't have any doubts…I knew you'd come for me." Kagome smiles lightly pulling his lips onto hers by his forelocks.

"Almost to late." Inuyasha answers stubbornly pulling back.

"You came. That's all that matters." Kagome retorts breathing in gasp from their short but heated kiss.

"Careful or you'll set off the monitors." Inuyasha chuckles softly pointing to the clamp on her forefinger.

"Let it stop…as long as I can have you." Kagome replies reaching for him once again.

"They'll kick me out of here if you don't behave, dear." Inuyasha smiles letting her arms circle around his neck.

"They'll have to throw me out as well. I won't let you go without a fight, besides you promised you wouldn't leave me." Kagome frowns looking to the door.

"I'll stay but you need to behave." Inuyasha sighs cupping her cheek turning her head back to face him.

"Yay." Kagome giggles for a moment before noticing a long cord attached to Inuyasha's forearm. "What's that?"

"Oh. I guess I got dehydrated. Too much anxiety and I threw up until I passed out." Inuyasha replies nonchalantly as Kagome's eyes grow to be about the same size as a watermelon.

"INUYASHA!! You can be such a dummy sometimes." Kagome growls smacking his chest hard.

"I'm not going to say anything." Inuyasha mutters looking at her arm and leg both in casts.

"What are you wearing?" Kagome grumbles mocha orbs suddenly adverting to the red bathrobe he's clothed in.

"When I found you I was in only a towel. I grabbed this on the way out as I followed you and the paramedics into the ambulance." Inuyasha answers pulling at the fuzzy fabric.

"I like it. How come I haven't seen you wear it before?" Kagome asks feeling up and down his arm with her fingertips.

"I was saving it for a special occasion." Inuyasha replies winking at her as she breaks out into a devilish grin.

"Dirty boy." Kagome giggles again beckoning him to come and lay down with her.

"I'll give it to you, when you make it out of here." Inuyasha whispers kissing her forehead as he lies down by her side.

"That means that bathrobe is as good as mine." Kagome coos closing her eyes and falling back in the infinite dark bliss.

_**That's what I want to hear…you're one hell of a fighter Kagome.**_

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to post this last chappie; I hope that you can all forgive me. Please review and I will try to post the last chap along w/ the epilogue and Author's Note as soon as I can. Thanks for the support!!!


	20. Nice To Meet You I'm Kagome

Alright guys this is the last chapter of _**Endeavors of a Double Life**_. I've enjoyed the huge flow of massive reviews and all the support. I may just write a sequel. So stay tuned after this last chapter for the Author's Note where I'll give you some props, and the Epilogue to find out what happens after the end. Thanks a bunch and please review!!

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Nice To Meet You I'm Kagome

~_**5 Months Later…**_

Holding onto her waist, his fingertips gently grazing her skin, Inuyasha walks a very timid Kagome out into the sunlight. The breeze blowing lightly through the trees and through her ebony strands of hair, Kagome turns to her smiling protector. Pressing his lips firmly to her forehead Inuyasha continues onward she following up close. They had been through so much; their first meeting at the dorm door, introductions, hanging out with the guys, sharing secrets, dares, parties, nightmares, tears, breakups, and confessions. They had been through everything together.

Stepping onto the side walk Kagome turns her head to look back at the red bricked building. Cringing slightly, she shakes her head and focuses back on the one beside her. Lying in a hospital bed, his limbs no longer functional and his mind in a vegetable state, was the monster. He had raped and tormented her for nearly three years and now he was lying there nearly dead because of her angel. If Naraku ever woke up from this comatose he'd spend the rest of his life behind bars, or in a shallow grave dug by Inuyasha.

It didn't matter as long as he was out of her life.

Guiding her over to an oak tree, her bright yellow float skirt pulling in different directions, Inuyasha points up to the falling cherry blossoms. Pink and white petals dancing around their heads Kagome reaches up to catch a falling flower. Cradling the delicate velvet in her palm, she looks to his bright face; a single tear shimmering in the glistening in the warm sunlight. Taken a back by his sudden swing in emotion Kagome urgently reaches to cup his cheek. Clutching the soft appendages in his hand Inuyasha kisses each digit carefully. The he delicately pulls her into his lap on the blossoming green grass.

"Why were you crying?" Kagome asks innocently as she lays her head back against his firm chest.

"Happy tears." Inuyasha whispers snaking his arms around her middle.

"I don't want you to cry though. Smile instead." Kagome replies turning her head so her mocha eyes can connect with his amethyst ones.

"It's been a while since I've actually tired. You want to demonstrate for me." Inuyasha responds coyly snatching up a piece of her hair with his fingers.

A slight blush appearing across the bridge of her nose Kagome covers her face with her hands from pure embarrassment. Chuckling slightly Inuyasha watches as she spreads her fingers apart making small slits that expose parts of her concealed face. Waiting patiently for her, Kagome slowly prepares a toothy grin. Removing her hand in one swift motion she bares an shy grin before cutting it off to just a normal expression. Kissing her lips tenderly, velvet touching velvet, a grin escapes from his lightly tinted appendages. Suddenly breaking out into laughter Kagome collapses into the sea of wild green. Cocking his head slightly Inuyasha waits for an explanation for the unsuspecting comedic outburst.

"What'd I do?" Inuyasha asks fearful to a now gasping Kagome.

"You're a nut." Kagome breathes loudly "And you say you don't smile. That's why I was kissing your teeth just barely, right?"

"Oops." Inuyasha replies covering his mouth a blush spreading across his cheekbones.

"You're such a goon sometimes." Kagome giggles sitting up "But that's why I love you."

"Me a goon. Ha, that's funny Kagome." Inuyasha chuckles removing fallen blossoms from her hair.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome snorts turning her head from him folding her arms across her chest.

"Kidding." Inuyasha smiles turning her back so he can kiss her nose gently "You're so perfect. And I am just so lucky to have met you."

"I'm glad we met, Inuyasha. You saved me you know that right?" Kagome whispers pressing hard against his chest.

"Just returning the favor. I'm not alone anymore, and you've made my time here on earth so far worthwhile." Inuyasha murmurs kissing the top of head warmed by the sun.

Lifting her head up, once again mocha meeting deep amethyst, tears brim Kagome's once light eyes. Happiness swelling in her heart and butterflies beating their wings in her stomach, she lies her head down on his chest. Inuyasha's breath coming steady and shallow she listens to his heart pound. _**Boom…ba-boom…boom…ba-boom**_ the eternal sound of both love and fear. Resting his head onto of hers Inuyasha looks up once again to the shower of blossoms over head. _**Thank you Kami. Thank you for the gift you've bestowed upon me. I know I don't deserve her, but please give me a chance to prove my worth. **_

Upon walking back in the direction of Taisho Academe Kagome spots the guys in the football field. Pigskin in his hand Miroku tosses the diamond shaped ball to an eager Shippo. Ginger hair flying in all directions twins Hojo and Akitoki push and shove awaiting their chance to chuck the brown prize across the entire length if the field. Kouga in a warrior stance pounds on his knees in annoyance waiting for his idiotic teammates to toss him the damn ball. Kohaku for once in his entire life participating in a sport without Naraku to hold him down flails his arms wildly as the ball soars through the air. Sesshomaru, unaware of his surroundings, catches the odd shaped piece of leather in his hands a smile small magically appearing on his face.

"Way to go, Sesshy!" Kagome calls from the fence surrounding the field.

"Kagome, I thought we were going to slowly transition them…" Inuyasha starts as he smacks his forehead in embarrassment.

"Oh well. Too bad. I wanna rub how good a football player I am in mussel head's face." Kagome grins talking of course about the one and only Mr. Wolf.

"Oh god. Be careful." Inuyasha cries following after an advancing Kagome.

Touching the edge of the silver lined gate, Kagome peers in on the guys on the field. Walking slowly up to meet her, Sesshomaru throws the football to Kouga who stumbles backwards onto his ass. Following up behind Sesshomaru the twins follow along with Miroku, Shippo, and Kohaku. Kouga getting up after his fall soon reports next to Sesshomaru the pigskin tucked messily underneath his arm. Grinning at the guys, Kagome turns to a blushing Inuyasha who is now standing by her side. It had been five months since Kagome had seen them. Inuyasha had lied and said that Katashi went back home without even saying goodbye. The guys being completely dense believed him and moved on, not bringing him up as to not upset their friend. Tossing her hair over her shoulder Kagome glares viciously at Kouga. Kouga, suddenly feeling a bit of old tension, turns to look at Inuyasha who is beginning to crack up.

"Yasha, who's this chick?" Kouga asks looking the glaring beauty up and down.

"Umm…this is…" Inuyasha stutters not really knowing what to say to them.

"Kagome. My name is Kagome." Kagome answers smiling sweetly at the others before continuing glaring at Kouga.

"I've never seen her before." Sesshomaru says feeling an almost familiar presence about her.

"I'm kind of new. Right Yasha?" Kagome giggles looking to the sweating teen.

"Transfer student?" Shippo questions to Kagome as she nods her head.

"She's cute." The twins drool in unison as a blush creeps across her nose.

"Correction…she's hot." Kouga snorts as a flame ignites in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Sorry…I'm not single." Kagome laughs gripping onto Inuyasha's arm as she kisses his cheek.

"Lucky bastard." Miroku mumbles as Inuyasha exhales a sharp breath.

"Hey do you guys play football?" Kagome asks obviously knowing that they do.

"Yeah. You just interrupted our game." Sesshomaru complains shooting a look of an annoyance to Inuyasha.

"Not that we mind." Kohaku replies covering for him.

"Maybe Inuyasha and my brother could join you." Kagome suggests clasping her hands together in excitement.

"Kags, you don't…" Inuyasha begins before shushing him with her fingertip.

"Do you boys know Katashi Higurashi?" Kagome questions innocently as she feels the laughter rising in her chest.

"Yeah…he was a total ass." Kouga grumbles watching as Kagome grits her teeth.

"That's my big brother. He brought me up here to hang with my boyfriend. And he was wondering if you guys were game." Kagome replies coyly as Kouga's mouth drops wide open.

"Katashi's back!" The twins exclaim smacking fists.

"I'm game." Shippo grins as sheer terror spreads across Inuyasha's face.

"Is that cool with you, Sesshomaru?" Kagome wonders batting her eyelashes.

"We meet back here in a half an hour." Sesshomaru says nonchalantly as he secretly smiles to himself.

"See you there then!" Kagome cries pulling Inuyasha off towards the dorms.

"_**I don't like this Kagome. I don't like this one little bit." **_Inuyasha screams in his head. "_**This isn't going to end well."**_

_**~30 Minutes Later…**_

Waiting on the field dressed and ready stands the team of Taisho guys just as they had promised. On the edge of the field in skimpy uniforms are their ladies. Cleavage spilling over the edge of their sports-bra like tops, bellies exposed to the beating sun, and skinny legs kicking up and down the Shikon Girls are raring to go. Walking from the dorms out onto the green grass is "Katashi" and Inuyasha in all their glory. Kagome's hair pinned back into that way too familiar bun covered by an ebony shaded wig, her breasts made invisible by the chest compressing girdle, her make up no where to be seen, and her shapely figure gone without a trace. Smacking fists with an overly nervous Inuyasha, Katashi flies over to the guys.

"Been a while hasn't it." Sesshomaru nods looking to a very bright Katashi.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kagome grins grabbing the back of her neck in a sheepish manner.

"You left without a goodbye." Shippo grumbles wiping away brimming tears.

"Jerk." The twins growl spitefully as Katashi takes a step back.

"Couldn't you have told us earlier that you were leaving?" Kohaku sighs hanging his head angrily.

"What we all mean to say is we missed having you around, Kat." Miroku smiles glaring the others into a smile.

"Thanks! I missed the Taisho guys." Kagome laughs giving Inuyasha a noogie.

"I didn't miss you." Kouga yawns quite board with the conversation. "Can we proceed with the game now?"

"Yeah sure. Be careful what you say Wolf I have a little sister who's watching you." Kagome states gritting her teeth as she socks him hard in the shoulder.

Sneakers trudging across the grass and dirt ridden field the guys take their places. Crouching down the ball near Sesshomaru's crotch he hikes the ball. Through the air, over heads, in the hands of someone, tackle, fall. This was the path the poor football took over and over again until a point was scored. Grim covering their bodies, sweat leaking from their foreheads, breath coming swiftly the Taisho guys press onward. The final point needing to be scored a hike is commenced. Catching the ball in her hands Kagome runs like hell across the length of the football field. Nearly tackled from behind Kagome elbows Kouga hard in the gut causing him to fall to the fields floor with a thud. Pressing onward Kagome soon reaches her goal and makes a touch down. Slamming the pigskin into the dirt she jumps up and down ecstatically; her team has won the game.

Inuyasha rushing to her side along with fellow teammates Kagome bends over panting. Reaching for the strap underneath her chin, she unexpectedly unhitches the buckle. Standing there with a big smile on her face, ebony hair falling over her shoulders, Kagome throws herself at Inuyasha's chest. Kissing his cheek forcefully, mouths gaping on both sides, Kagome pulls down her bottom eyelid and blows a raspberry at Kouga. Kouga astounded falls to the ground on his ass mouth wide open at the realization he just got beat by a girl.

"Told ya I wasn't gay." Kagome giggles looking to a rouge Inuyasha.

"You're a girl, Katashi?" Shippo questions looking to the other surprised expressions around him.

"Yep." Kagome answers ruffling his hair lightly.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru cries turning to a blushing Rin.

"Is there a reason you're a…"Miroku coughs unable to finish his sentence.

"A dude?" The twins finish hoping their once masculine friend can explain herself.

"I have a reason." Kagome sighs looking to the ladies who have now come to join them on the field.

"She's not to blame, Kouga." Ayame whispers kneeling by the still astounded athlete.

"We put her up to this you know." Sango nods defending her best friend.

"I don't understand any of this." Kohaku grumbles looking to a reinsuring Kana.

"You don't have to understand just yet." Kana replies taking his hand in her own.

"Let us explain alright?" Kirara asks grasping Shippo's forearm tightly begging him to stay and listen.

"I'll listen, but I don't guarantee I'll comprehend the motives of this action." Sesshomaru sighs taking a seat on the bleachers with Rin by his side.

"Thank you boys!" Kagura and Eri exclaim kissing the twins lightly on the cheeks.

"Alright then. Take a seat and get comfortable." Kagome orders as the gang plops down on the bleachers.

_**~One Hour and Thirty Minutes Later…**_

"Okay so let me get this straight. You dressed up like a dude so you could spy on us?" Akitoki wonders looking to a blushing Kagome.

"So that way you could figure out our flaws?" Hojo adds as Kagome nods her head slightly.

"That's brilliant!" The twins exclaim in unison as the girls faces suddenly light up.

"I guess so. I mean if you like being a guy for like nearly four months." Kagome complains tossing her hair over onto her left shoulder.

"We should have thought of something like that." Shippo giggles thinking of one of the Taisho guys in a girl's uniform.

"I vote Kouga." Inuyasha chuckles feeling a sharp pain in his arm seconds later.

"Baka." Kouga grumbles slumping down with his arms crossed.

"I'm curious though…what exactly did you figure out?" Kohaku wonders rubbing his chin lightly.

"Yeah. Kags you never shared with us." Kirara whines clinging to her arm with puppy dog eyes.

"Where's my pay? You haven't paid up yet." Kagome replies holding her hand out to Kagura.

"In my pocket." Kagura answers reaching into the back pocket of the cheerleading skirt.

"How much did you bet, Kagome?" Inuyasha questions looking to Kagome's wide smile as Kagura pulls out the large wad of green.

"Three hundred as promised." Kagura says placing the tied up bills into Kagome's open hand.

"THREE HUNDRED!!" Miroku exclaims as Kagome slips the money into her jeans.

"How do you think I put up with you goons for so long?" Kagome replies winking at Sango.

"Hey!" The guys shout in defiance.

"Kidding." Kagome replies rolling her eyes as they all let out a heavy breath of relief.

"Okay so tell us what you found out!" Rin urges impatiently looking to an equally anxious Kana and Kirara.

"First Sesshomaru he's way too serious! He needs to lighten up and learn how to take a joke. Dude you got such an amazing girl who's full of fun. Show her what type of guy you can really be." Kagome smiles as Sesshomaru actually starts nodding his head.

"I'm sorry Rin. I'll try harder to be less serious and have a little more fun." Sesshomaru says pulling her tight to his chest.

"Aww…Sesshy!" Rin cries hugging him back.

"Next is Shippo, you need to open up a little more. You're very insecure about yourself, and you don't talk to people to let them know what's bothering you." Kagome sighs as a frown appears on the redhead's lips.

"I'm sorry too, Kirara. I just feel that you deserve a better boyfriend then myself. I don't want you to be cutting yourself short." Shippo sniffles wiping furiously at his eyes.

"I love you, Shippo. I want you and only you to be my man. I know I'm not cutting myself short cause you've given me everything I've always wanted." Kirara cries as she kisses his lips passionately.

"Kohaku loosen up. I know school is important, but you're neglecting Kana and her feelings. Put down the books for once and go have some fun." Kagome giggles at Kana scoots closer to her man.

"Do I really neglect you?" Kohaku asks suddenly as Kana takes his hand.

"It's alright, Kohaku. I know school means a lot to you." Kana whispers as she squeezes his fingers tightly.

"That's not an excuse. I'm gonna try harder to make more time for us, okay? Please forgive me, Kana." Kohaku pleads looking into her baby blue eyes.

"Done" Kana replies kissing his cheek.

"Hojo, you are so sweet but you need to learn how to say no. You are letting people step all over you, and your woman loves confidence." Kagome explains as Hojo turns to a nodding Eri.

"Baby, I love you but you just need to learn how to stand on your own two feet. Where's that fire you once had?" Eri questions as Hojo looks to his hands.

"Gone I guess." Hojo mumbles feeling Eri lie her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay. We'll find your confidence, Hojo. I have faith in you." Eri says as lovingly as she can.

"Akitoki, you have an identity crisis. I think you and Hojo spend way too much time together. I don't think Kagura wants to be dating an exact replica of Eri's boyfriend. Show her the real you, okay?" Kagome asks mocha eyes filled with hope.

"Kagura, I'm gonna be Akitoki from now on. I'm not gonna hide from you any longer." Akitoki replies smiling brightly at the raven haired beauty.

"Thank you love. I'd like to meet the repressed soul deep within." Kagura admits kissing his cheek.

"Kouga, I don't like you very much. But I am going to help out Ayame. YOU ARE WAY TO PRIDEFUL! Get a clue you nut people like confidence, but you are OVER confident. Gosh let Ayame brag about herself once in a while you spotlight hog." Kagome growls glaring at an equally annoyed Kouga.

"She's right you know. It's all about you and not about me! Do you even care that I exist?" Ayame glares oceanic eyes screaming frustration.

"Of course I care! I only brag because I don't want you to fall for someone else." Kouga admits feeling rather foolish.

"I love you, Kouga. If I didn't love you I would have left ages ago. Please share the spotlight with me so we can both be stars." Ayame pleads as Kouga's arm wraps around her waist.

"I'll do it…just don't leave." Kouga smiles inhaling her scent sharply.

"Miroku, YOU ARE A LECH!! Stop reading that porno and get into Sango! She has one hell of a body and will please you." Kagome exclaims as Miroku looks to a steaming Sango.

"I want to know that I'm your one and only. I don't get why you have to fall for these stupid bimbos in the magazines and on the street corners." Sango cries frustration leaking out of her pores.

"Because I'm afraid you'll reject me. I do it so I can protect myself from the blow of _**Miroku is the worst lover ever**_." Miroku whispers as Sango's face softens.

"I'll love you no matter what, Baka. You're the one I will always choose. And from what I hear you are one hell of a lover, so stop bullshitting me and take me away." Sango begs jumping into his lap.

"Done and done." Miroku chuckles carrying her off bridal style.

"Inuyasha, you have a temper and are one sarcastic son of a bitch. I love your sarcasm, but you could tone these things down a bit." Kagome whispers glancing over at a steaming Kikyou.

"I'll do it for you." Inuyasha replies taking her chin between his forefingers.

"For me. Are you sure you want me…not Kikyou?" Kagome murmurs watching his old love walk in the direction of the school gates.

"I want you and only you. I want Kagome and nobody else." Inuyasha states, her heart rupturing with joy.

"And I want you." Kagome gasps throwing herself against his chest.

"No more facades, Kagome. You can be you now." Inuyasha says smiling as brightly as the day itself.

_**To be me…I think that is something I think I can manage.**_

* * *

IT'S THE END!! How did you like it?? **I STILL HAVE AN AUTHOR'S NOTE AND AN EPILOGUE I NEED TO DO SO PLEASE READ BOTH OF THOSE!!** Thanks for all the support!! Please review!!


	21. Author's Note :D

_**Author's Note **_

So guess what time it is? Hey that's right it's time for me to do the all time favorite Author's Note. During this Author's Note I'll have a carefully selected play-list for the chapters of EOADL, my favorite three chapters, Question and Answer, Nicknames, Poems submitted to me by the awesome _**AngelOfTheHealingLight**_, Claims and Disclaims, and a special thank you to all of my reviewers. Hope You Enjoy!!

_**The Playlist**_

Okay so I've carefully selected specific songs from various artists that go along with each chapter in my fanfic _**Endeavors of a Double Life**_. Hope you'll check these songs out cause they are hella sick!!!

Ch 1- Transfer Student- **I'm Just A Kid**: **Simple Plan **

Ch 2- FeMALE- **All Messed Up**: **Sum 41**

Ch 3- Katashi Higurashi- **That's Not My Name**: **The Ting Tings **

Ch 4-Room 714- **Hello**: **Beyonce**

Ch 5- Spy At Work- **Boys Boys Boys**: **Lady GaGa**

Ch 6- Something's Fishy- **Nightmares**: **Aereogramme**

Ch 7- Wager- **She Is**: **The Fray**

Ch 8- One Of The Guys (For Now)- **Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better**: **Annie Get Your Gun**

Ch 9- Telephone- **Scared**: **Three Days Grace **

Ch 10- The Club- **You're Gonna Go Far Kid**: **The Offspring **

Ch 11- Gay, Straight, Or Bi- **I Do Not Hook Up**: **Katy Perry**

Ch 12- Heartbreak- **I Know Your Girlfriend Hates Me**: **Annie **

Ch 13- Where's Katashi?- **You Found Me**: **Kelly Clarkson**

Ch 14- Put Up To It- **Lie To Me**: **12 Stones **

Ch 15- The Truth- **Daddy's Little Girl**: **Frankie J. **

Ch 16- I Think I Like You- **Run**: **Snow Patrol**

Ch 17- The Angel's Façade- **Halo**: **Beyonce **

Ch 18- Silent Screams- **Somebody Like You**: **Pop Evil**

Ch 19- The Red Bathrobe- **Fight For Love**: **Elliot Yamin**

Ch 20- Nice To Meet You I'm Kagome- **I Am**: **Hillary Duff **

_**My Favorite Chapters**_

So being the kind of person I am I like to know which chapters of my story are the most favored. Personally I have my favorites, so I'll share them with you. Hope you all agree!!

_**Choice Three- Chapter Eleven: Gay, Straight, Or Bi**_

_**Choice Two- Chapter Six: Something's Fishy **_

_**Choice One- Chapter Twenty: Nice To Meet You I'm Kagome**_

_**Choice Three:**_ The reason I chose Chapter Eleven for my third favorite chapter is because in this chapter I got to describe what each character/couple looked like. Also in this chapter you really get to understand what it feels like for Kagome to have to be someone she isn't.

_**Choice Two: **_I chose Chapter Six as my second favorite chapter because it is here that Inuyasha actually gets makes a first attempt to really get to know Katashi. He shows he cares for this person even though he barely knows him. This chapter is a building block for the steadily growing love triangle of Inuyasha/Katashi/Kagome.

_**Choice One: **_Chapter Twenty is my favorite chapter in my fanfic _**Endeavors of a Double Life**_. I love this chapter because it is both emotional and hilarious. It's the ending chapter for a great story about a budding romance and growing up.

_**Question and Answer **_

Okay so here are some commonly asked questions that I think I'd like to clarify. Hope this clears up any uncertainties ;)

**Q: Why Endeavors of a Double Life?**

A: Essentially, if you think about it, Kagome is living a "double life"

**Q: How'd you come up with the idea?**

A: I've read some fanfics, watched some movies and anime, and have a tendency to research gender-bender pics. What more can I say?

**Q: Where's you come up with the roommate pairings?**

A: Inuyasha and Katashi- Who wouldn't pair them together?

Miroku and Shippo- Friends in the anime/ manga

Sesshomaru and Kouga- Both pure blooded youki so it seemed like a good match although they are human.

Akitoki and Hojo: Same person who I decided to make twins J

Naraku and Kohaku: They have this bond…

**Q: Why make Kirara human?**

A: Cause little Shippo needed a girlfriend

**Q: Are we going to get to see Kagome's family again?**

A: Possibly in the epilogue…

**Q: Do you have a favorite character?**

A: Male Katashi or Kouga. They are both smartasses ^-^'

**Q: How old is everyone?**

A: Inuyasha-17

Kagome-17

Miroku-17

Sango-17

Kirara-16

Shippo-16

Kagura-18

Akitoki-17

Hojo-17

Eri-17

Kohaku-16

Kana-16

Sesshomaru-18

Rin-16

Kouga-18

Ayame-18

Kikyou-18

Naraku-18

**Q: Is Inuyasha related to the man who owns the academe?**

A: If you are talkin' about the headmaster who I have barely mentioned then yes! That's his daddy

**Q: Where'd you get the academe names?**

A: Shikon for Shikon shards and Taisho for Inu No Taisho.

**Q: Are you going to do a sequel?**

A: Actually I think I will. I'd like to do an Inuyasha cross over with the Ouran High School Host Club J

**Q: Final question, How's it all going to end?**

A: You should know you have to read the rest of the fanfic, Baka!

_**Nicknames**_

Okay so I've come up with some cool nicknames for the characters of Inuyasha. If you wish to use one that you haven't seen before feel free to use it. (Just give me some props lol)

Kagome: Kags or Kat

Inuyasha: Inu, Yasha, or Yash

Miroku: Roku or Ro

Sango: SaSa

Kouga: Koko

Ayame: Yame of Ame

Sesshomaru: Sesshy

Rin: Rinny or Rhinestone

Hojo: Jo or Hobo *Hobo for when u hate him*

Akitoki: Toki

Kagura: Gura or Koujo *Koujo means witch*

Shippo: Po

Kirara: Rara or Kitten

Kana: NaNa

Kohaku: Haku

Kikyou: Kiki or Kinky-ho *I'd most likely use Kinky-ho*

Naraku: Raku or Ra

_**Poetry **_

So I have an awesome reviewer who has been reading my story for quiet sometime. We've become friends and she's written some poetry for certain chapters of _**Endeavors of a Double Life**_. Her name is _**AngelOfTheHealingLight **_and she is one hell of a good writer. I'd advise you to check out some of her fan fictions especially if you like _**Chaos Wars. **_Hope you enjoy these poems. **I OWN NOTHING!!**

_Tears In The Dark:_

_**The piercing scream rips through the home**_

_**The young boy lets go of his girlfriend's hand cause he knows**_

_**It was her! Cries his mind**_

_**Quickly he bolts as his girlfriend screams after him threatening to leave**_

_**him**_

_**So be it he says to himself**_

_**He rushes through the dark halls and finds her on the ground**_

_**The door slams signaling an exit-that of his girlfriend**_

_**As the girl on the ground cries her tears in the dark**_

_**"Why did you leave her!?" screams the girl**_

_**"Because you were in trouble!" he cries**_

_**The girl gets up and rushes in the dark**_

_**Tears in the dark falling to the ground**_

_**He makes haste to follow and finally catches her**_

_**A fist whacks his head leaving a bruise and a slap leaves a welt**_

_**But he wont let go**_

_**"Stop I'm not leaving just stop!" he pleas to her**_

_**"Why!?" she bellows in tears**_

_**"Because I love you not her!" he yells**_

_**The girl calms and realizes the truth**_

_**"I'm sorry," she whispers**_

_**They kneel in the dark**_

_**Neither crying a tear in the dark**_

_Broken Flower:_

_**In a garden several flowers stand.**_

_**But one Rose is closed to the world-traumatized and broken**_

_**For an action that was taken by a horrid man**_

_**It was the action of a crushing foot**_

_**Torn-the Rose looks no one in the face**_

_**For fear to only be crushed**_

_**That was until the bloom of a Black Rose**_

_**No doubt the best flower**_

_**For every flower swooned in its presence**_

_**But the Rose stayed closed away**_

_**And the Black Rose wanted to know her**_

_**Slowly he made his home next to her-she couldn't move being rooted to the**_

_**ground**_

_**And carefully he got her to open**_

_**And to every other flower's surprise**_

_**He took her?!**_

_**That broken thing?**_

_**Comments shot across the garden**_

_**But the rose and the black rose didn't care**_

_**For she was not broken any longer**_

_Saving My One And Only Angel:_

_**I can't let her die**_

_**Rushing along the hall**_

_**As I hear the sounds**_

_**Of crashing and smashing**_

_**Not to mention the scuffling**_

_**The sounds of her screams and cries**_

_**In the brightness of morning**_

_**Behind a door**_

_**I shove the door open**_

_**And I rush in**_

_**Her attacker trying to kill her**_

_**My angel slipping away**_

_**Smash**_

_**Crash**_

_**Punch**_

_**I do whatever it takes**_

_**Until he is down**_

_**As I pray my angel is alive**_

_**I hold her tightly in my arms**_

_**Praying I came in time**_

_**Her musical voice speaks out**_

_**Telling me she's alive**_

_**Claims and Disclaims **_

Alright just so you know I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!! The only thing that I own besides my ideas, character personalities, and the plot is the character of Kagome's step-father and her soon to be newborn baby brother or sister.

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!!!**_

For all my loyal reviewers here is a shout out just for you!! You make this story worth continuing.

bananacreampuffs

Kitkatka101

myInuYasha15

Moonfrost-Inukag-7768

pop rox1121

Kimmiko T.

Stalba

Alexissssss

Demoness of Evil (NEE-CHAN!!)

PaintedWingsMoonlight

Inuyashadreamerzforlife

inukagluver4eva

coolcat103

poohbearlover95

improv-ninja

Sexy-Sammie

betstar

NekomataHanyou

tjtay

InuYasha the Dog Demon

TheGirlWhoSuffersALivingHell

takengoddess

Mysteriousblackcat

AngelOfTheHealingLight

nahia2008

amiegirl17

chibi-prince

BrownSugar1213

Trishaholly

Miss Saigon11

kazukarin

animehearter

demongirl3987

timewarpweekend

Thank you all so very much for supporting my work you all rock


	22. Epilogue: The Beginning Of Her End

Hey peeps it's coming to an end now. Yep this is it and then I'm finished with _**Endeavors of a Double Life**_. I will be working on a sequel to this one that is a crossover of Inuyasha and the Ouran High School Host Club :D. Hope you've enjoyed the fanfic and please submit me a final review!! _**Hey also I love Fanart!! Draw me some fanart and PM me about it so I can take a look-see.**_

_**

* * *

**__**Epilogue**_:_**The Beginning Of Her End**_

Stretching out across the full-length of the bed Kagome lets a sizable yawn out of her open mouth. Suddenly feeling movement near the end of the mattress, her once closed mocha eyes unlock. Crawling over her, either arm on the sides of her body, Inuyasha allows a seductive grin grace his lips. Permitting a giggle to escape her throat Kagome reaches up to let her arms hook around his muscular neck. Holding her head with his left hand Inuyasha draws his girl up to his sweet appendages for a belated kiss. A blush spreading across the bridge of her nose Kagome falls into a trance as his amethyst orbs glisten with a fiery passion. Letting his body give way, Inuyasha collapses on her heavily beating chest. Hands still tangled in his hair, Kagome presses her lips hard to his once again. _**Everything is so perfect.**_

"I love you so much." Kagome whispers breathing hard as she separates their lips for the second time.

"Not as much as I love you." Inuyasha responds coyly as he dips his head down for another kiss.

"Liar." Kagome laughs as she moves her head out of the way of his rouge puckered lips.

"Hey!" Inuyasha grumbles kissing the fluff of the pillow. "I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. I love you way more." Kagome giggles kissing either side of his face.

"No way. I love you way more." Inuyasha cries struggling hard to capture the velvet pressed against his cheeks.

"Admit it Inuyasha I love you more and you know it." Kagome argues trying to push back the strong ebony haired adolescent.

"No one's going to win this battle, Kagome. You are just to stubborn, and I just don't know how to quit. How about we make a compromise?" Inuyasha suggests rolling off of her.

"What kind of compromise?" Kagome asks turning over so that she is now lying on top of his chest.

"How about I love you just as much as you love me? We're equal…for now." Inuyasha smiles mumbling the last part.

"Okay. Just this time though." Kagome grins letting him capture her lips with his own.

"Finally…" Inuyasha breathes against her mouth.

Kissing both passionate and fulfilling the two continue doing so until they hear the knock on the door. Groaning from disturb of content Kagome roles off of Inuyasha who is now in the sitting position. Standing on her own to feet, hair tangled and messy and Inuyasha's red bathrobe wrapped around her petite form, Kagome walks to the dorms door. Unhitching the lock she opens the door to face a shocked looking Sango. A blush appearing across the bridge of her nose Kagome ushers Sango into the dorm she and Inuyasha are sharing. Shading her eyes from Inuyasha who is only wearing a pair of gray boxers, Sango looks to her best friend.

"I would have come back later…" Sango begins trying only to focus on a flushed Kagome.

"Sorry…" Kagome mumbles watching as Inuyasha scrambles to pull a pair of pants on.

"It couldn't wait though. Kagome, you need to come back to Shikon with us." Sango whispers Inuyasha's jaw dropping to the floor.

"What are you talking about, Sango?" Kagome stutters as she feels Inuyasha's arms snake around her waist.

"Yeah, Sango. What's this about?" Inuyasha growls protectively as Kagome rests her head against his chin.

"You can't continue pretending to be a man, Kagome. The secret is out, and your mother called." Sango answers somberly.

"My mother?" Kagome gulps thinking about the name she hadn't said in a while and the face hadn't she seen for almost two years.

"She wants to speak with you, Kagome." Sango replies holding out her cell phone "As soon as you can."

"Thanks." Kagome nods holding her breath as she begins punching in the old house number.

"If it was up to me, Kagome, I'd let you live how you please. If you should talk to anyone it'd be your mother and Inuyasha's father." Sango suggests steeping over to the dorm door. "You can give me the cell later. I'm going to go talk to Miroku, kay?"

"Alright." Inuyasha replies as the door closes shut.

Pressing the hot pink Razor to her ear Kagome awaits the sound of her mother's voice. Palms sweating and body shaking Inuyasha looks intensely into her watering mocha eyes. Could everything they had been working for be falling apart? Pulling Kagome tight against his chest he listens to her sharp intake of breath as each ring makes a deafening sound. Suddenly the ringing dead, an older woman's voice answers softly. Tears cascading down her face Kagome begins to speak slowly.

"_Hello?" A voice asks softly from the other end of the line._

"_Is this Mae Higurashi?" Kagome whispers hoping the number is correct._

"_Yes this is Mae. But it's Mrs. Tamari now." The woman answers listening to a sob escape Kagome's throat._

"_It's Kagome, mom." Kagome cries Inuyasha's grip stronger than ever now._

"_Kagome-chan? Is it really you, honey?" Mae exclaims pressing the phone closer to her ear._

"_It's me, mama. How have you been?" Kagome asks the moisture now clouding her vision._

"_Oh Kagome! I've missed you so much. I'm fine, but why are you crying?" Mae questions fingers clenching the phone tightly._

"_It's just so hard hearing your voice. It's been a while." Kagome says quietly as Inuyasha pulls her over to the bed and onto his lap._

"_I know, Kagome-chan. I should have contacted you sooner." Mae murmurs regret clear in her voice._

"_How's Sota?" Kagome swallows hard leaning into Inuyasha's firm chest._

"_Adjusting to life with the baby. He misses you, Kagome." Mae replies a small smile gracing her lips._

"_How is it? The baby I mean." Kagome wonders hoping the infant is just as sweet as her little brother._

"_She's just so sweet, darling. Little Suki reminds me of you so much. She has dark hair just like yours and beautiful blue eyes like her father. Oh Kagome I wish you were here to see her." Mae gushes her smile transforming into a grin._

"_I bet, mama." Kagome says smiling lightly imagining the little bundle._

"_Kagome, are you happy at the academe?" Mae asks suddenly dragging Kagome out of her thoughts._

"_Happy? Happy doesn't even come close to describing how I am feeling her. I love where I am at. I have a future here and I'm in love." Kagome replies a blush spreading across her moistened face._

"_In love? With whom? What's he look like? Give me the details." Mae prods thinking of her little Kagome all grown up and in love._

"_His name is Inuyasha Taisho. He has mid-length ebony hair and beautiful amethyst eyes. We're the same age." Kagome responds leaning into him._

"_You'll have to introduce him to me when you come home." Mae whispers Kagome suddenly gone silent._

"_Home…"_

The phone just then drops to the floor the dial tone making a sickening sound as it collides with the hardwood…

* * *

Yep this is all you get until the sequel. I hope you enjoyed Endeavors of a Double Life and please review!!


	23. IMPORTANT NOTICE A MUST READ!

IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR ALL ENDEAVORS OF A DOUBLE LIFE READERS!!!

Hey there fellow readers!! You've been so faithful to me by reading my Endeavors of a Double Life fiction that I thought I'd be nice and tell you the first chapter of the sequel is up. It's an Ouran High School Host Club and Inuyasha crossover that is well worth your while. Please check out Takahashi's Host Club and you'll finally find out what's going to happen with Kagome ^-^ Thanks for the support and love you guys!! You make the story happen so don't let me down :D

With love,

leshamarieinuyasha


End file.
